Sociales
by otherkindofgirl
Summary: Ciencias Sociales
1. Surgimiento y desarrollo de sociales 1

**SURGIMIENTO Y DESARROLLO DE LAS CIENCIAS SOCIALES.**

1. Antecedentes Históricos

Durante la Edad Media en Europa (período que va desde el siglo V, cuando cae el Imperio romano, hasta el siglo XIV, es decir, mil años de historia), la sociedad vivió principalmente de la agricultura, la vida social y política giraba alrededor del campo. No fue sino hasta el siglo XI con las Cruzadas1, que las ciudades comenzaron a despertar de su letargo, a través del aumento del comercio de productos que llevaron a Europa: tapices, alfombras y especies, los cuales eran vendidos en las ciudades. Con el tiempo éstas comenzaron a tomar vida impulsadas por el dinamismo de los comerciantes que no pertenecían a las clases dominantes de la época como los nobles y los señores feudales. Sin embargo, era un grupo que gozaba de cierta independencia y poco a poco fueron consolidándose en la estructura social. Las ciudades se fueron convirtiendo en el centro de la vida económica, política y social a partir del siglo XIII.

El comercio de especies proveniente de Asia, condujo a los europeos a buscar nuevas rutas comerciales de estos productos tan apreciados entre las clases dominantes. Este esfuerzo llevó al descubrimiento de América en 1492, lo cual introdujo a la actividad comercial nuevas mercancías y nuevos mercados, nuevas rutas comerciales, así mismo impulsó un gran desarrollo a la navegación, a numerosas invenciones entre ellas, la imprenta, la brújula, el reloj y nuevos usos de la pólvora (anteriormente descubierta por los chinos).

Los cambios económicos y tecnológicos no cesaron conforme se ampliaba el comercio, en igual forma aparecían nuevos mercados y para satisfacer cada vez más la demanda se desarrollaban nuevas formas de producción, con la aplicación de nuevos técnicas y materiales, instrumentos y revolucionarios descubrimientos en las ciencias.

Pero no solamente se dieron cambios económicos sino también cambios en las costumbres, en los valores, en las formas de vida social, se originaron nuevos grupos sociales que no existieron durante la Edad Media. De igual manera surgen nuevas formas de explicación de la realidad natural y social y de todas las cosas en general, que las ideas religiosas, políticas y las prácticas sociales existentes no alcanzaban a explicar.

En un intento de explicar, dominar y controlar los fenómenos naturales surgen las ciencias naturales, como la física, la biología, la química, etc. que se definían como la búsqueda de leyes universales y permanentes de la naturaleza. Con ello se abría un mundo nuevo, una visión nueva de la naturaleza: la idea de controlar la naturaleza y aprovecharse de ella.

Crecía el interés desmedido en la exploración de vastas regiones hasta ahora desconocidas, pero que tenía un gran potencial de riquezas. El desarrollo de las ciencias naturales se concentró en la experimentación y su posterior aplicación en la producción manufacturera y luego en la industria.

2. Surgimiento de las Ciencias Sociales

Las ciencias sociales, contrario a lo que muchos piensan, surgieron cuando la sociedad se desarrolla en sí misma como una realidad independiente y autosuficiente. Sin embargo, los investigadores contemporáneos de las ciencias sociales, especialmente los historiadores, mencionan siempre temas como la sociedad esclavista, la feudal y otros temas referidos a tales sociedades. Pero en la antigüedad, la idea de sociedad no es la que tenemos hoy en día. Los griegos como los romanos tenían una idea de sociedad limitada a unos pocos ciudadanos, pero la inmensa mayoría del pueblo no era considerado como tales, los esclavos eran simplemente objetos propiedad de los señores esclavistas; eran al decir del gran filósofo griego Aristóteles "animales parlantes".

Así mismo durante el feudalismo, la idea de la sociedad era la de las "corporaciones" en las que se organizaba el mundo medieval: corporaciones de comerciantes y de artesanos jerárquicamente ordenados, donde se fijaban cuotas de lo que debería producirse, vender y comprar. Por ejemplo, la literatura de carácter político de finales de la edad media, reivindicaba el derecho de resistencia y rebelión contra el poder tiránico de algunos reyes pero no en nombre del pueblo ni de la sociedad, eran individuos e instituciones específicas tales como una iglesia, las asambleas locales, jueces o una junta de poderosos señores feudales.

No existían lo que hoy en día se llama sociedad civil, organizada en instituciones privadas, gremios de industriales y comerciantes, sindicatos de obreros, campesinos y empleados públicos, fundaciones de defensa del medioambiente, de derechos humanos, feministas y una extensa y variada cantidad de organizaciones no gubernamentales.

La verdad es que el desarrollo de la sociedad corresponde al desarrollo del Estado moderno, es decir la sociedad política y jurídicamente organizada, la separación de la sociedad del Estado solo es posible cuando la vida en sociedad prospera y se desarrolla cuando el Estado no interviene. Según Giovanni Sartori, son los economistas clásicos (Adam Smith, David Ricardo y otros) los primeros en demostrar como la vida en sociedad encuentra en la división del trabajo su propio principio de organización sin intervención del Estado y por la tanto en mostrar también cuantos sectores de la vida social son extraños al estado y no se regulan ni por las leyes.

Es hasta los siglos XVIII y XIX, la sociedad es una realidad tangible, una sociedad que vive y se desarrolla de forma autónoma, una sociedad que toma conciencia de sí misma. Las premisas para el surgimiento de la sociedad como una realidad autónoma estaban maduras en las primeras décadas del siglo XIX, de tal modo que se vuelve objeto de estudio de una ciencia específica, la sociología bautizada así por Augusto Comte (1798- 1857), de tal manera que es considerado como el padre de la sociología.

_2.1. La revolución Industrial_

La revolución industrial comenzó en Inglaterra a finales del siglo XVIII en virtud de ciertas condiciones políticas, sociales y económicas. Medios técnicos, apoyo institucional y una posición geoestratégica favorable para ampliar y controlar el comercio a niveles no conocidos en épocas anteriores.

La revolución industrial condujo a un nuevo modelo de división del trabajo, lo cual aumentó la producción, tanto en cantidad como en calidad. Al aumentar la productividad y desarrollarse la ciencia médica, la agricultura con métodos modernos y científicos y la industria, la sociedad europea llegó a tener una gran confianza en los cambios tecnológicos, que produjeron orgullo y asombro. Grandes obras de ingeniería como la torre Eiffel, el canal de Suez, así como los avances en las comunicaciones y transporte como el telégrafo y el ferrocarril interconectaron la mayoría de las grandes ciudades del mundo.

Pero no todo fue progreso y desarrollo, también la revolución industrial trajo nuevos conflictos y contradicciones entre los sectores sociales. La gente comenzó a asentarse en los alrededores de las grandes ciudades sin las condiciones mínimas de salud, sin servicios sanitarios, sin agua potable o alcantarillados. Las jornadas laborales eran de 16 horas diarias, con salarios miserables y sin descansos, carecía de herramientas adecuadas ni un lugar donde sentarse. Los niños acompañaban a sus madres a las fábricas y trabajaban a medio salario. No existía la seguridad social; aquel que se enfermaba o accidentaba no recibía salario ni ninguna indemnización. La pobreza entre los trabajadores y en la población en general se extendía conforme progresaba el nuevo sistema capitalista.

Todo lo anterior provocó que los trabajadores, se organizaran en sindicatos para luchar por condiciones laborales más equitativas. Pretendían un salario justo, igual remuneración para hombres y mujeres, reducción de la jornada laboral a 8 horas, condiciones de salud y seguridad laboral.

Ante este nuevo sistema de caos y desorganización y desintegración social surgieron pensadores que plantearon la posibilidad de utilizar la metodología científica desarrollada en las ciencias naturales para explicar, predecir y cambiar la sociedad. Pensaban que si el descubrimiento de leyes de la naturaleza permitía su dominio en beneficio para la humanidad, ¿por qué no hacerlo con la vida social? Este fue el origen de las ciencias sociales.

A mediados del siglo XIX, el hombre busca persistentemente explicarse los cambios que las estructuras socioeconómicas señaladas anteriormente van teniendo, modificaciones que se producen a un ritmo no conocido en épocas anteriores. La revolución francesa, en lo jurídico y político y el maquinismo, en lo económico rompen con las estructuras sociales feudales, obligando a la sociedad a replantearse y a cuestionar el sentido de su desarrollo.

Se plantea explicar y comprender esa nueva realidad de acuerdo a los conceptos metodológicos de las llamadas exactas como la física, la biología, la química y la mecánica o la matemática, todas ellas formando un cuerpo unitario que es el de las ciencias naturales.

No se consideraba que pudiera hablarse de las ciencias sociales como un área de estudio independiente y autónomo de las ciencias naturales.

_2.2. Pioneros de las Ciencias Sociales_

Los principales pioneros de las ciencias sociales del siglo XIX y principios del XX fueron Augusto Comte de origen francés considerado el fundador de la sociología, a la cual la designa como física social nombre que expresa la influencia de las ciencias naturales como la física en las ciencias sociales en sus inicios.

Herbert Spencer (1820-1903), cuyas ideas inspiradas en las teorías biológicas sobre la selección de las especies, justificaron la superioridad de los ricos y poderosos como los "más aptos.

John Stuart Mill (1806 -1873), filósofo y economista británico, causó un gran impacto en el pensamiento social del siglo XIX, al defender medidas como la propiedad pública de los recursos naturales, la igualdad de las mujeres, la educación obligatoria y el voto femenino.

Otro notable pensador del siglo XIX, Karl Marx ((1818-1883) creador del materialismo dialéctico e inspirador de muchos movimientos sociales que pretendían el cambio de la sociedad a través de la revolución. Con el correr del tiempo Marx tendrá una influencia notable en el desarrollo del estudio de la economía política, como un cuerpo doctrinal referido específicamente al estudio de la sociedad.

En el siglo XX destacaron Emile Durkheim (1856-1917), creador del primer estudio sobre el suicidio en Francia, y el gran pensador alemán Max Weber (1864-1920), quien tuvo una influencia muy grande en la sociología norteamericana, le va a imprimir a la sociología un carácter propio de rigurosidad científica diferente de las ciencias naturales. Weber desarrolló un método específico e independiente para la comprensión del fenómeno humano, el método compresivo o la sociología comprensiva.

La teoría social del siglo XIX, influyó de manera decisiva en el desarrollo de las ciencias sociales del siglo XX, especialmente en la sociología norteamericana, dando origen a al enfoque funcionalista heredero de las teorías de Comte y de Durkheim, uno de los más destacados representantes fue Talcott Parsons (1902-1979) sociólogo estadounidense, quien pensaba que la sociedad es un organismo conformado por partes y cada una de ellas cumple una función específica que mantiene unida ese organismo, de allí el nombre de la tendencia funcionalista dentro de la sociología.

Otro sociólogo norteamericano que realizó importantes aportaciones al funcionalismo fue Robert King Merton (1910-2003). Además de proponer el análisis funcional como base del estudio de la sociedad, introduce el concepto de disfunción, contraria a función, como aquella que obstaculiza el ajuste o adaptación de un sistema social determinado. Dividió las funciones como manifiestas y latentes, las primeras son las funciones comprendidas y deseadas por los miembros de la sociedad y las segundas como las no comprendidas ni deseadas por la sociedad.

Para finalizar el aporte de los científicos sociales de nuestro tiempo, mencionaremos al sociólogo y filósofo alemán Jürgen Habermas, uno de los máximos representantes de la escuela de Frankfurt. Su principal contribución ha sido una teoría sobre la racionalidad, es decir, la habilidad para pensar en una forma lógica y analítica.

Como se ha visto la institucionalización de las ciencias sociales se hizo en las universidades de aquellos países desarrollados, o sea en Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, y Estados Unidos. Las primeras disciplinas de las ciencias sociales fueron la historia, la economía, la sociología, la ciencia política y la antropología. Posteriormente se desarrollaron la geografía, psicología y el derecho. Al principio, cada una de las disciplinas se fueron desarrollándose separadamente, pero en la actualidad las barreras entre cada una de las especialidades no están muy claras; por lo que se habla de las ciencias sociales como un conocimiento multidisciplinario y transdisciplinario. Esto es así porque la realidad social es variada y compleja, por un lado se puede enfocar en forma parcial, se busca la especialización, pero a su vez se requiere reintegrar esas realidades parciales en un solo cuerpo original.

Esto quiere decir que para estudiar un problema social del país como la delincuencia debemos hacerlo no solo desde la psicología, sino en relación a otras ciencias como la sociología, la economía, la antropología social e incluso, desde las ciencias naturales como la biología.


	2. Surgimiento y desarrollo de sociales 2

3. Conceptualización.

Antes de definir las ciencias sociales conviene aclarar qué es ciencia. Existen diferentes definiciones de ciencia como diferentes concepciones hay sobre la realidad. Esta la vamos a entender como todo lo que existe, todo el universo conocido, incluye no solamente lo orgánico, lo físico, lo sensible, es decir lo que se puede ver, tocar, oír, etc., sino también incluye lo inorgánico, los pensamientos, lo espiritual y la realidad social.

Sobre el concepto de ciencia, Sierra y Bravo dice: "en sentido estricto, ciencia es un conjunto de conocimientos sobre la realidad observable, obtenidos mediante el método científico".

Como vemos el campo de actuación de la ciencia se encuentra en la realidad misma, sin embargo aunque se refiera a ella, la ciencia está estructurada por ideas o conocimientos, el ser humano solo puede captar la realidad conceptualmente.

Por razones prácticas e históricas la humanidad ha estudiado la realidad en sectores que se manifiestan como fenómenos naturales, fenómenos del pensamiento (ideas, conceptos, etc.) y sociales. Esto no quiere decir que la realidad se encuentra aislada, sino como dijimos antes, la realidad es una sola de tal manera que cualquier cambio que suceda, ya sea intencionalmente o no, en la naturaleza afectará directa o indirectamente a la sociedad. Igualmente cualquier cambio digamos en la forma de producción de bienes materiales afecta la estructura social, así como a la misma naturaleza.

Sierra y Bravo nos ofrece una sencilla clasificación las ciencias a partir de dividirlas en ciencias físico-naturales y Ciencias Humanas y Ciencias Sociales. Las primeras estudian la realidad observable constituida por los fenómenos naturales y las segundas, al hombre y su sociedad.

En todo caso es fundamental tener una visión integradora de ciencia ya que nos abre a la realidad del entorno en el que vivimos para descubrirnos parte de él. La escuela desde la educación básica tiende a fragmentar los saberes que empobrece nuestra visión del mundo. La escuela debe enseñar la condición humana, es decir ayudarnos a comprender el mundo y comprendernos en él.

_3. 1. Definición de las Ciencias Sociales._

Para quienes se inician en el estudio de las ciencias sociales deberán tener en cuenta las distintas teorías que en sus diferentes aéreas se han desarrollado, y en esta forma podrá relacionar, por un lado, una serie de conceptos referidos a un campo especifico de observaciones afines entre sí y, a su vez tratar de configurar una serie de conceptos generales que tengan entre sí una relación de interdependencia lógica.

Las ciencias sociales son un conjunto de ciencias o disciplinas que estudian la vida social en sus diversas manifestaciones. Esta vida social constituye lo que en términos generales llamamos la sociedad. La sociedad está constituida por relaciones sociales, que aunque se materialicen en formas diversas, por ejemplo en la producción de un par de zapatos, de una camisa o de cualquier otro objeto, son esencialmente inmateriales. Entre estos elementos inmateriales tenemos principios, creencias, reglas morales, leyes, valores, ideas etc.

Las Ciencias Sociales también son consideradas como una serie de disciplinas que estudian el comportamiento de seres humanos; de ahí que se conozcan como ciencias de la conducta humana. Por otro lado, las ciencias sociales son un conjunto de disciplinas académicas que estudian el origen y desarrollo de la sociedad, de las instituciones y de las relaciones e ideas que configuran la vida social. Se consideran como ciencias sociales, la psicología, la sociología, economía, la antropología cultural, la geografía, la historia, el derecho, la ciencia política, la demografía, y muchas otras.

_3.2. Principales Ciencias Sociales._

PSICOLOGÍA: Estudia lo que somos, lo que nos caracteriza como individuos, nuestros sentimientos, capacidad intelectual, temperamento, autoimagen, actitudes, valores, temores y pensamientos.

SOCIOLOGÍA: Su objeto de estudio son los fenómenos Sociales

ECONOMÍA: Estudia como los seres humanos producen, distribuyen y consumen los bienes y servicios.

ANTROPOLOGÍA: La antropología física estudia la evolución biológica de la especie humana desde un ancestro común con otros primates hasta el desarrollo del primer pre humano que se puso en pie (Homo erectus) y el primero capaz de desarrollar conocimiento (Homo sapiens). La Antropología cultural estudia el surgimiento y desarrollo de las culturas, lo que nos hace propiamente humanos, desde las sociedades primitivas hasta las actuales.

CIENCIA POLÍTICA: Estudia la forma en que la sociedad se organiza, toma decisiones y ejerce el poder político.

DEMOGRAFÍA: Estudia la composición y distribución de la población humana.

HISTORIA: Estudia los acontecimientos humanos a través del tiempo.

EL DERECHO: La palabra derecho se deriva del vocablo latino directum que significa dirigir, conducir y se define como el conjunto de normas jurídicas que regulan la conducta externa de los hombres dentro de la sociedad.

LA GEOGRAFÍA: La geografía (del griego sigmund - geographia, lit. «Descripción o representación gráfica de la Tierra») es la ciencia que estudia la superficie terrestre, las sociedades que la habitan y los territorios, paisajes, lugares o regiones, que forman al relacionarse entre sí.

Existen diferentes definiciones y ámbitos de las ciencias sociales, sin embargo, coinciden en que estudian al hombre en todos los ámbitos. Hoy en día las ciencias sociales no pueden estudiar al hombre en forma aislada de su medio ambiente y de los fenómenos naturales, por ello también el carácter multidisciplinario de las ciencias. De tal manera, las ciencias sociales estudian a los seres humanos como individuos y como miembros de grupos u organizaciones; analizan su cultura; consideran como producen y distribuyen sus bienes materiales para vivir; gobernarse, tomar decisiones y adaptarse y enfrentar el ambiente físico que los rodea.

Las ciencias sociales también estudian a los seres humanos a través del tiempo y en diferentes sociedades. Los seres humanos somos los únicos que podemos pensar y reflexionar sobre nosotros mismos; es decir, tenemos conciencia de nuestras posibilidades, lo cual nos confiere una alta responsabilidad ética.

4. Hombre como ser social.

Una de las tendencias del hombre es su tendencia a vivir en sociedad, es lo que lo distingue de los animales, el que se mantiene en un estado de armonía natural, en cambio el ser humano vive en un proceso de adaptación y readaptación permanente frente al mundo que lo rodea. La naturaleza humana implica una capacidad para crear hábitos, pero los hábitos formados por un individuo en concreto dependen de la cultura y de las opciones personales repetidas de ese individuo. Esto ya lo habían observado pensadores de la antigüedad como Aristóteles (384-322 a. C), para quien el mundo estaba compuesto por individuos (sustancia) que se presentaban en tipos naturales fijos (especie). Cada individuo cuenta con un patrón innato específico de su desarrollo y tiende en su crecimiento hacia la debida autorrealización como ejemplo de su clase.

Para Jean Jacques Rousseau (1712-1778) vivir en sociedad es la forma natural del ser humano para satisfacer sus necesidades, esto trae ventajas y derechos como obligaciones.

Según Rousseau, el hombre considerado como individuo no podría superar los obstáculos que amenazan su conservación en el estado de naturaleza si no se unen y suman fuerzas y actúan de común acuerdo para vencer esas dificultades. Desde que el hombre buscó la ayuda de otros hombres ya sea para cazar, producir o reproducirse, nace el ser social.

El hombre desde que nace, como ser biológico, es un individuo desvalido físicamente, su sobrevivencia es casi imposible sin sus padres. Después aprende poco a poco a valerse por sí mismo, pero también adquiere un instinto de protección para sus propios hijos.

Lo que distingue al hombre de los animales es la producción de bienes para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero no produce en forma aislada, por sí solo no es capaz de producir todas las cosas que necesita, necesariamente tiene que asociarse con otros individuos.

_4. 1. Concepto de Sociedad._

Como se ha visto, la característica fundamental del hombre es la vida en sociedad, todas las ideas expresadas anteriormente nos sirven para comprender de alguna forma las variadas definiciones de sociedad las cuales las vamos a conceptualizar como "una colectividad organizada de personas que habitan un territorio común, que cooperan en grupo a la satisfacción de necesidades sociales fundamentales compartiendo una cultura común y funcionando como unidad social (Fitcher)".

"Es una totalidad históricamente determinada donde los seres humanos se relacionan en función de su vida material y espiritual".

Otras definiciones no menos importantes, citadas por Anda Gutiérrez:

"sociedad es la coexistencia humana organizada"

"Es el agregado organizado de individuos que siguen un mismo modo de vivir"

"La unión durable y dinámica entre personas, familias y grupos mediante la comunicación de todos dentro de una misma cultura, para lograr los fines de la vida colectiva, mediante la división del trabajo y los papeles , de acuerdo con la regulación de todas las actividades a través de normas de conducta impuestas bajo el control de una autoridad".


	3. Modelos económicos y subdesarrollo 1

**Modelos económicos y subdesarrollo en El Salvador**

1. Modelos económicos

Uno de los grandes propósitos en cualquier sociedad es procurar el mayor y mejor desarrollo económico y social. Esta no es una tarea de un solo sector de la sociedad, ni mucho menos es un asunto que proviene de la nada. Por el contrario, se requiere del trabajo de los sectores productivos, de los empresarios y, por supuesto, del Estado. Es en este último, como expresión legítima del poder político, donde se asienta la responsabilidad de velar porque ese desarrollo sea duradero, justo y equilibrado. Naturalmente, son los Estados los que deciden las políticas económicas a implementar en búsqueda de lograr el desarrollo; para lo cual, están llamados a adoptar un papel ya sea de protector, productor, regulador o subsidiario, según sea el modelo económico a implementar.

El Salvador no ha sido ajeno a la implementación de modelos económicos para ordenar el proceso de producción, distribución y consumo; así como el papel de Estado en el mismo.

Tenemos que, desde la conquista de los españoles, se impone una manera de organizar la economía. Y desde ahí, se han implementado diferentes modelos económicos que, a la larga, nunca han logrado un efecto de desarrollo económico y social para toda la sociedad.

Por el contrario, los modelos económicos implementados hasta ahora son los que han construido la amplia desigualdad social, exclusión, pobreza o subdesarrollo de las mayorías sociales; mientras que las minorías se han apropiado de la mayor parte de recursos, ganancias y riquezas históricas.

Esto quiere decir que los modelos económicos pueden plantearse como propósito el desarrollo, pero en realidad pueden producir o profundizar el subdesarrollo. O, al menos, el desarrollo que alcancen, no es para todos. Lo cierto es que el subdesarrollo no es natural, sino que ha sido producto de los modelos económicos implementados. Por tanto, para entender de dónde viene el subdesarrollo, es útil analizar los modelos económicos de la sociedad. Por tanto, a continuación se mencionan los tres modelos más característicos de la sociedad salvadoreña:

_1.1. Modelo agro exportador_

Los países latinoamericanos comparten una profunda historia agrícola desde la época precolombina. Se conoce que, a la llegada de los invasores españoles, los pobladores de la región habían desarrollado muchos inventos y que tenían una estructura social, política y económica bien definida y funcional. Sus actividades productivas fueron mayoritariamente agrícolas, acompañadas con otras actividades importantes como la caza y la pesca. La organización de estas actividades productivas no tenía una finalidad de acumulación, sino más bien de subsistencia y tributación. Pero todo esto cambia cuando los españoles se apropian de estas tierras e imponen sus sistemas sociales, políticos y económicos.

Ellos traían el afán comercial, de lucro, de poder, de comercio, de enriquecimiento. Esto hace que su interés fuera llevarse la riqueza que tuvieran estos países. Había países ricos en minerales como oro y plata. Allí establecieron modelos económicos de saqueo para llevarse todo cuanto pudieran. En los países que no había mucho mineral precioso, como es el caso de El Salvador, los españoles observaron de qué vivían las personas; y entonces se dieron cuenta que, además del maíz, cultivaban otros productos agrícolas medicinales y nutritivos como el cacao y el bálsamo. Entonces, idearon que los pobladores indígenas debían producir mucho más bálsamo y cacao para comercializarlos en otros países.

Ahí comienza lo que se conoce como el primer período del "modelo agro exportador", que no es más que producir grandes cantidades de cacao y bálsamo destinadas al comercio exterior. O sea, los productos agrícolas se convierten en productos de exportación. Quiere decir que ya no solo se produce para subsistencia, sino para la venta y el enriquecimiento de los españoles.

El segundo período, del modelo agro exportador, está dado por la producción masiva del añil. Era una tinta natural que se vendía a muy buenos precios y en grandes cantidades, y era usado por fábricas para teñir telas y ropas.

El modelo agro exportador tiene un tercer período con el cultivo y exportación del café. Al café se le conocía como "el grano de oro" porque dejó unas ganancias extraordinariamente grandes a los cafetaleros. Estos fueron los oligarcas que, debido a su inmenso poder económico, dominaban la política, el poder, los gobiernos y a toda la sociedad en general.

Los tres períodos de agro exportación son los que configuran a la sociedad salvadoreña desde la llegada de los españoles, posicionándola como una sociedad agrícola. La similitud entre esos tres períodos es que construyen una estructura o infraestructura económica funcional para la exportación y, de esta manera, El Salvador se conecta con los mercados de otros países del mundo. Pero no hay que olvidar que los dueños de esa estructura económica y los beneficiados de esa exportación siempre fueron las familias pertenecientes a la oligarquía.

_1.2. Modelo de industrialización_

Con la crisis del cultivo del café, llegó la necesidad de replantearse un nuevo modelo económico que hiciera, de estos países, unas sociedades industrializadas y no dependientes de otros países. Nuevamente, los gobiernos al servicio de la oligarquía deciden incorporarse a un modelo económico que se pone de moda en toda Latinoamérica. Es el modelo ideado desde Sur América por la Comisión Económica para América Latina (CEPAL), mejor conocido como "industrialización". Este modelo se propone diversificar e industrializar la producción agrícola para hacerla más rentable y sostenible. También busca fortalecer y desarrollar la producción industrial de bienes materiales de existencia. Los cuales ya no serían importados de otros países, sino producidos localmente. Con esto se planteaba ampliar la generación de empleos y el desarrollo económico.

Se buscaba que se produjera, aquí mismo, aquellos productos agrícolas y aquellos productos industriales para vivir. Es decir, que todo aquello que se traía de otros países, fuera producido aquí como por ejemplo, ropa, materiales de construcción, maquinaria, tecnología, papelería, electrodomésticos, autos y, en algunos países, hasta armas y munición para los ejércitos, entre muchas otras cosas más. En verdad, países como México, Brasil, México, Chile o Argentina, entre otros, logran construir y empujar ese proceso de industrialización.

Pero otros países, como los centroamericanos y El Salvador en particular, no logran desarrollar esa industrialización que se esperaba. Si bien es cierto que diversificaron la producción agrícola, se construyeron edificios, carreteras, fábricas y, además, establecieron un Mercado Común Centroamericano (MCCA); los productos que se elaboraban aquí eran de segunda categoría como jabones, papel, textiles, calzado entre otros servicios. Por tanto, no se logró una industrialización de productos de primer nivel como electrodomésticos, mueblería, automóviles, tecnologías, maquinarias varias, entre otras. Motivo por el cual, la industrialización no despegó y no se dejó de depender de los cultivos agrícolas y de las importaciones de bienes provenientes de otros países.

La industrialización no resultó como se esperaba. Pero fue la puerta de entrada para la inversión extranjera de forma directa. El país servía de base para que se ensamblaran productos internacionales. Así comenzaron a introducirse las maquilas. Al final, fueron las maquilas lo que más perduró de la industrialización. Unas maquilas explotadoras de la clase trabajadora, donde se confecciona ropa en enormes cadenas productivas que emplean a multitudes de personas con salarios de miseria y pobreza. Las empresas llegan al país en búsqueda de mano de obra barata, que en sus países de origen no encuentran. Producen todo lo que quieren manteniendo en condiciones deplorables e inhumanas a sus trabajadores, producto de lo cual obtienen grandes ganancias.

A cambio, el gobierno les garantiza seguridad jurídica y, por si fuera poco, no les cobra impuestos bajo la justificación que son generadoras de empleo. Pero estas empresas, cuando quieren se llevan la inversión, dejando desamparados a sus empleados y llevándose todas las riquezas posibles, sin control estatal alguno.

_1.3. Modelo neoliberal_

En vista que el proceso de industrialización no se desarrolló como se esperaba, entonces llegó el momento de aplicar otro modelo económico proveniente de Estados Unidos. El Modelo de la Economía de Mercado, mejor conocido como "neoliberalismo". Éste modelo comienza a tomar forma allá en los años de 1970 en Chicago, pero como El Salvador está atravesando por una crisis política, económica y social aguda, no se puede implementar desde ese momento, porque hay mucha inestabilidad y a las empresas privadas no les interesa invertir cuando un país está sumido en inestabilidad política. Luego en los años de1980 estalla la guerra civil en El Salvador y se hace difícil la instauración del neoliberalismo porque el ejército insurgente amenazaba cualquier inversión de los grandes consorcios empresariales.

En esos años de los ochenta el gobierno de la Junta Revolucionaria de Gobierno y la Democracia Cristiana, nacionalizan la banca, implementan una reforma agraria y nacionalizan el comercio exterior como las grandes reformas económicas de la historia reciente del país. Al final, en 1992 se firman los acuerdos de paz con los cuales se da luz verde para la implementación del modelo neoliberal liderado por el presidente Alfredo Cristiani. Desde entonces se implementan los programas de ajuste estructural que no son otra cosa que privatización de la economía nacional. Todas aquellas reformas logradas por la Democracia cristiana fueron revertidas y se dio paso a la privatización de los bienes públicos. Con esto, las empresas se enriquecieron a costa de los bienes del Estado y, con todo esto, se dio libre vía al imperio del mercado mundial. Con el cual se ha favorecido a los más ricos, pero se ha excluido a los más pobres.

Hasta aquí hemos mencionado los modelos económicos implementados en El Salvador desde que los españoles invadieron estas tierras. Modelos que no permitieron beneficio para todos los habitantes de este país; por el contrario, dieron origen a grandes desigualdades estructurales y a profundas injusticias sociales. Por esta razón, en los siguientes apartados pasamos a considerar cómo se ha visto el tema del desarrollo y cómo se ha abordado el tema del "subdesarrollo" desde diferentes teorías económicas que están a la base de los modelos económicos antes mencionados.


	4. Modelos económicos y subdesarrollo 2

2. Subdesarrollo

Ante esta problemática los economistas han planteado diversas respuestas que tratan de explicar las raíces del subdesarrollo.

_2.1 Las etapas del desarrollo económico según Walt Whitman Rostow _

Para W. W. Rostow, uno de los más renombrados economistas del siglo XX, el subdesarrollo no es más que una fase anterior o una etapa previa al desarrollo. Es decir que, según Rostow, todos los países sin excepción han sido subdesarrollados en algún momento de su historia independiente de su ubicación geográfica, y, por tanto, una vez superada esta etapa puede decirse que se ha dado el salto al desarrollo.

A la teoría de Rostow se le conoce como "etapista" por considerar que el desarrollo económico sólo se logra cuando se han superado varias etapas. Entre estas etapas distinguió cinco:

Etapas del desarrollo económico según W.W. Rostow

_Etapas Características_

1ª La sociedad tradicional: Predominio de la agricultura (producción de bienes primarios).

2ª Las condiciones previas al despegue o sociedad transicional: Conllevan el desarrollo de la infraestructura (transportes, carreteras, puertos, presas, edificios públicos y privados, etc), el aumento de la producción (proceso de creación de los bienes materiales), las mejoras en la educación, la tecnología y los valores sociales (libertad, igualdad, justicia).

3ª El despegue o "take off" en inglés: Implica un crecimiento acelerado de la economía al diversificarse la actividad productiva y aumentar la inversión de capital (creación de nuevas fábricas o industrias y ampliación de los servicios).

4ª El camino hacia la madurez: Se generan tres situaciones: primero se hace un uso eficaz de la tecnología, luego se especializa la mano de obra y se concluye con un crecimiento de las exportaciones, las cuales se traducen en divisas.

5ª Consumo masivo de bienes: Período culminante en que aumenta significativamente la capacidad adquisitiva de la población, es decir, que se pueden satisfacer no sólo las necesidades básicas sino también otro tipo de necesidades.

La respuesta de Rostow no ha satisfecho a muchos otros economistas, lo que ha llevado a criticar fuertemente su teoría y a considerar otras respuestas. Por ejemplo entre las críticas que se han formulado pueden mencionarse las siguientes:

• Debido a que Rostow llegó a asignar inclusive fechas a las tres últimas fases para varios países del mundo (ubica, para el caso, el "despegue" en Inglaterra en el período 1780-1830, y en la India, en el período 1952-63), los críticos señalan que no es científico asignar fechas o períodos para cada una de las etapas, porque las etapas del desarrollo propuestas por Rostow no son universales, es decir, no se pueden aplicar a todos los países del mundo.

• Por otra parte, se interpreta el análisis de Rostow como "superficial"o simplista, pues no queda claro de qué manera se da el salto de una etapa a otra, por ejemplo, el paso del subdesarrollo al desarrollo. Según esta crítica, para superar el subdesarrollo no basta con plantear que las inversiones deben aumentar o que la economía deba diversificarse, sino que deben de tomarse en cuenta otros factores que son claves para lograr esta superación. Entre estos factores uno de los principales es la voluntad política que pueda y quiera asumir el gobierno.

Finalmente, como Rostow considera que todos los países sin excepción tienen que pasar por todas y cada una de estas etapas, se ha tachado a su teoría de "determinista" o "mecanicista". En efecto, la realidad muestra lo contrario, es decir, en primer lugar que la mayoría de países no han pasado por todas ni por cada una de estas etapas, y en segundo lugar, hemos entrado al siglo XXI, y la brecha entre los países ricos y los países pobres ha aumentado en vez de disminuir, es decir, que el anunciado e inevitable salto del subdesarrollo al desarrollo de Rostow no se ha producido, ni es factible que se produzca bajo las condiciones que actualmente imperan en el mundo.

Al entrar al siglo XXI, la situación del hambre ha incrementado

Muerte prematura por mal nutrición (anualmente) 10 a 20 millones de hab.

Pasan hambre 800 millones de hab.

Están subalimentados 1500 millones de hab.

Bastante alimentados, pero les faltan proteínas 2000 millones de hab.

Bien alimentados 350 millones de hab.

Sobrealimentados 1100 millones de hab.

Se deduce, entonces, que la teoría del desarrollo de Rostow no está lo suficientemente sustentada, lo que ha dado pie para que otros economistas no sólo la critiquen sino que formulen otras propuestas.

_2.2 Teorías de la dependencia _

Otro enfoque sobre las raíces históricas del subdesarrollo son las teorías de la dependencia, cuya tesis fundamental plantea la situación de dependencia financiera y económica de los países latinoamericanos.

Esta dependencia, según este enfoque, no ha sido generada por voluntad propia, es decir, por la voluntad de los pueblos pobres, sino que ha sido inducida por la dominación económica de los países desarrollados. De tal manera que el desarrollo de un puñado de países ha significado el subdesarrollo de la mayoría.

Unos de los más altos exponentes de la teoría de la dependencia, el economista André Gunder-Frank, plantea en sus escritos que el desarrollo de los países capitalistas (Inglaterra, Alemania, Francia, Estados Unidos, Japón, etc.), es la causa o el origen del subdesarrollo de los países pobres, y es por esta razón que todo su planteamiento se resume en la siguiente frase: "El subdesarrollo ha sido y es aún generado por el mismo proceso histórico que genera también el desarrollo económico del propio capitalismo". En otras palabras, tanto el desarrollo de unos como el subdesarrollo de otros son como dos caras de una "misma moneda".

Para dejar más en claro el planteamiento de André Gunder-Frank, se mencionan a continuación sus hipótesis más importantes:

**2ª Hipótesis**

Las regiones o países con más alto grado de subdesarrollo son aquellos que por razones históricas tuvieron un pasado colonial. Por ejemplo, muchos países latinoamericanos fueron durante 500 años colonias de España.

Por otra parte, el economista estadounidense Paúl A. Baran, quien reafirma también estas hipótesis, va más allá de Gunder-Frank, pues frente a quienes consideran que sólo hay una senda única y universal de desarrollo (como en el caso de Rostow), plantea que es al interior del sistema capitalista donde se genera el subdesarrollo.

Según Baran es propio del capitalismo generar pobreza y desigualdad, puesto que es contradictorio en el marco de este sistema, que todos los países sin excepción lleguen a ser ricos. Entonces, según la lógica de Baran, para que determinadas regiones o países se hayan desarrollado, ha sido necesario sacrificar a muchos otros a través de mecanismos tales como: la apropiación de los recursos naturales, el comercio internacional injusto, la deuda externa de los países pobres con los organismos financieros internacionales, etc.

Así, la naturaleza del capitalismo desarrollado no consiste en desarrollar a todos los países por igual, hecho que, demuestra, dice Baran, la verdadera realidad: el subdesarrollo es un engendro del capitalismo y no una etapa como lo creía Rostow.

_2.3 Neoliberalismo y mercado _

El neoliberalismo es una doctrina económica que ha sido adoptada por los gobiernos de una buena parte de países pobres. En América Latina muchos países, incluyendo el nuestro, continúan aplicando las recetas neoliberales, las más importantes: a) desreglar el sector público (privatización de los bienes del Estado); b) desregular los precios y dejarlos en manos del mercado (no es el Estado quien regula los precios sino supuestamente la competencia del mercado); c) aumentar la inversión privada (edificación de grandes centros comerciales) y, por ende, el consumo.

Estas recetas fundamentales del neoliberalismo se han cumplido al pie de la letra en El Salvador. Sectores estratégicos para cualquier economía como lo son las telecomunicaciones y la energía fueron vendidos a empresas privadas.

Los precios, ni siquiera de productos tan esenciales como lo son las medicinas y los alimentos de primera necesidad, no los regula el Estado sino el mercado. La inversión pública se enfila con mayor fuerza al desarrollo de la infraestructura, sobre todo carreteras, pero cada vez menos en educación y salud.

A pesar de que el neoliberalismo ha sido muy cuestionado por los efectos que produce, esta doctrina tiene un planteamiento sobre el subdesarrollo que padecen muchos países.

Según un minucioso estudio hecho por el economista argentino Claudio Katz, los neoliberales postulan que el subdesarrollo obedece a causas demográficas ("hay demasiada gente y pocos recursos"), educativas ("las personas no están capacitadas para trabajar"), laborales ("hace falta una cultura de trabajo").

Sostienen que la única manera de reducir la miseria es incrementando el crecimiento económico, para generar una especie de rebalse. Esto del rebalse amerita una explicación adicional. Para los neoliberales el "rebalse" ha sido elevado a la categoría de teoría. La premisa fundamental para que se produzca el rebalse, es el crecimiento económico. Una vez que se ha crecido sostenidamente, entonces los beneficios obtenidos por este crecimiento pueden invertirse en el desarrollo social y cultural.

Lo que muestra la experiencia en muchos países donde se ha aplicado la doctrina neoliberal es que, aunque se dé el rebalse por efecto del crecimiento económico, los gobiernos no invierten estos beneficios en desarrollo humano, y no lo hacen sencillamente porque esos beneficios, en su gran mayoría, no van a las arcas del Estado sino que son retenidos por las grandes empresas, a través de mecanismos ilícitos como lo es, por ejemplo, la evasión fiscal. En otros casos, los pocos recursos que llegan de las arcas del Estado, ya sea provenientes de los impuestos que pagan los contribuyentes o producto de préstamos con bancos extranjeros, buena parte de ellos se diluye en actividades no productivas o van a parar a los bolsillos de altos funcionarios públicos.

No puede negarse que el crecimiento económico es condición indispensable para el desarrollo, pero éste por sí mismo no trae desarrollo si sus beneficios no se invierten en la gente. De aquí que no es lo mismo "crecimiento" que desarrollo. Se da el caso que algunos países pobres han crecido económicamente durante los últimos años, pero esto no se ha traducido en desarrollo humano porque sus economías están asfixiadas por el pago de intereses de la deuda externa y por la tasa de retorno que hacen las grandes empresas transnacionales. Por tanto, lo que les queda a muchos países es mínimo para invertir en la gente.

Pero lo más grave no es tanto lo anterior sino el hecho de que para la doctrina neoliberal invertir en la gente no es parte de sus principios, por cuanto considera que debe ser la misma gente quien busque las mejores oportunidades (trátese de educación, empleo, etc).

Esto se llama "individualismo". Estas oportunidades ya no son proporcionadas por el Estado sino por el mercado y, por tanto, sólo aquellos individuos que se encuentren debidamente capacitados pueden sobrevivir. Esto se llama "competitividad". En razón de lo anterior, es responsabilidad de la gente invertir en sí misma, para lograr las oportunidades que el mercado ofrece. Entonces el Estado reduce al mínimo esta responsabilidad.


	5. Modelos económicos y subdesarrollo 3

**3. Raíces históricas del subdesarrollo en El Salvador.**

_3.1. Orígenes de la desigualdad en El Salvador._

Los orígenes de la desigualdad en El Salvador se remontan a los viejos tiempos de la colonia, cuando sus pobladores fueron sometidos a diversos tipos de trabajos, casi siempre forzados. Muy poco podían hacer estos pobladores para evitar estos excesos, pues aunque los decretos reales emitidos periódicamente por la Corona española tendían en cierto modo a protegerlos, la realidad era otra.

Por otra parte, también fueron comunes los litigios sobre tierras, constantemente disputadas por españoles, ladinos e indígenas. Generalmente en estos litigios eran los indígenas quienes llevaban las de perder, al carecer de los recursos, la influencia y el poder para inclinar la balanza a su favor. En efecto, esta usurpación de tierras es el origen de la desigualdad que empezó a gestarse desde la colonización española, como lo llama David Browning autor del libro, El Salvador, la tierra y el hombre. Durante el llamado período republicano, es decir, el período que inicia posterior a la declaratoria de independencia de 1821, el hambre de tierras continuó hasta desembocar en la disolución de las tierras ejidales (tierras comunes de las alcaldías) y comunales (tierras comunes de las comunidades indígenas). Este hecho aconteció durante la administración del doctor Rafael Zaldívar, al emitirse sendos decretos en 1881 y 1882.

Al abolirse estas tierras comunes la desigualdad aumentó, en tanto que los comuneros se vieron en la necesidad, al ir perdiendo gradualmente sus tierras, de laborar como jornaleros con una paga muy baja para cubrir sus necesidades. Por otra parte, otro sector de la población empezó a beneficiarse de este nuevo cambio operado en el agro salvadoreño, es decir, aquellos que se dedicaron al cultivo del café con fines de exportación. Este sector, por tratarse a la larga de un pequeño grupo de salvadoreños y algunos inmigrantes europeos que se afincaron en el país, se conoce como oligarquía cafetalera.

A partir de esta realidad se va a conformar un modelo económico basado en la exportación de café a gran escala. Los economistas denominan a este modelo como Agro exportador. Es este modelo económico y social el que organizó las estructuras de la sociedad salvadoreña desde el siglo XIX. En realidad esta economía agro exportadora puede definirse como aquella que depende de la venta de ciertos productos agrícolas en el mercado internacional por ejemplo café, caña de azúcar, algodón.

Es preciso hacer hincapié en que, si bien se incluyen otros productos agrícolas, es el café el producto principal de la economía agro exportadora. Hasta el punto que la economía del país estuvo dependiendo durante varios años del café. Hay una frase que resumía la importancia de la economía agro exportadora en El Salvador para ese período: "Cuando el café va bien, la economía va bien; cuando el café va mal, la economía va mal".

_3.2. Las raíces económicas de la desigualdad, 1880-1944._

La década de 1880 marcó un cambio de rumbo en la economía de El Salvador. El café se convirtió en el grano de oro al sustituir lenta pero firmemente al añil. David Browning señala que la introducción y explotación del café cambió por completo la fisonomía del país, al grado de llegar a depender casi por completo de este producto.

En la medida que el proceso de industrialización en Europa se va afirmando, en esa medida el café también se va afirmando en El Salvador. Los empresarios europeos, sobre todo ingleses, han descubierto que el café es un "engaña estómagos", es decir, permite que los obreros aumenten temporalmente su ritmo de rendimiento sin comer demasiado. Por esta razón el café se fue convirtiendo gradualmente en un producto muy demandado en Europa.

En esta dinámica, la economía salvadoreña y el sector que se dedicó en gran escala a su cultivo, que creciendo, pero el sector trabajador fue decreciendo, tanto en su salario real como en oportunidades. Por ejemplo, la década de 1920 registró un proceso sostenido de la concentración de la tierra en pocas manos (período de la dinastía Meléndez-Quiñónez), en tanto, la clase trabajadora va empobreciéndose. Con la crisis mundial que se desató en 1929, debido a la quiebra de la bolsa de valores de Nueva York, este empobrecimiento llegó a su límite y se reflejó en la desesperación de las masas al no encontrar trabajo. A los cafetaleros les resultaba más barato dejar caer la fruta por maduración que cortarlo.

La década de 1930 es muy particular en la historia de El Salvador. Una de las dictaduras más largas conocida como "martinato" (1931-1944) va a regir los destinos del país. El general Maximiliano Hernández Martínez, al ahogar en sangre una rebelión de campesinos e indígenas en enero de 1932, para evitar que esto se repitiera, impulsó una serie de medidas destinadas a paliar las necesidades más sentidas de este sector. Estas medidas iban encaminadas a resolver problemas de vivienda, trabajo y tierra.

En el texto Historia de El Salvador, tomo II, se plantea al respecto que "Estas medidas, sin embargo, resultaron insuficientes ante la magnitud del problema y no fueron acompañadas de financiamiento ni asistencia técnica adecuada; tampoco se hizo efectivo el 'el bien de familia'. Como resultado, quedó desacreditada la idea misma de una reforma en el agro". A manera de ejemplo, el texto señala que "En lo que se refiere a la construcción de vivienda popular, el contraste fue todavía más dramático, pues en 16 años se adjudicaron solamente 332 casas".

En otras palabras, durante el período del martinato, las medidas tomadas por el gobierno para disminuir la desigualdad no se encaminaron en términos reales a la mejora de las condiciones de vida de la clase trabajadora, pues tanto los campesinos, indígenas y trabajadores urbanos, continuaron devengando bajos salarios y sin ninguna seguridad social.

_3.3. La agudización de la desigualdad y el conflicto social, 1960-1969._

En mayo de 1944 se produjo la caída de Maximiliano Hernández Martínez, pero los militares continuaron gobernando el país. Entre estos militares había un grupo, algunos de ellos con estudios superiores en academias militares extranjeras, que no compartían el modelo económico tradicional implementado durante el régimen de Hernández Martínez. Consideraban que el país necesitaba modernizarse, tanto en términos políticos como económica y socialmente.

Este nuevo proyecto cuajó en 1950 cuando asumió la presidencia de la república el coronel Oscar Osorio. En efecto, una de las primeras medidas que adoptó este gobierno fue redactar un nueva Constitución, en donde se estipuló el nuevo papel del Estado como un ente promotor del desarrollo nacional. Es de acuerdo con esta política que el Estado inició una serie de proyectos de beneficio social: creó el Instituto de Vivienda Urbana (IVU) para proveer de vivienda barata a los sectores populares, el Instituto Regulador de Abastecimientos (IRA) para abastecer a la población de alimentos a precios accesibles, el Instituto Salvadoreño del Seguro Social (ISSS) para proporcionar atención en salud a los empleados del Estado, etc. do, etc. Además, como el interés está no sólo en crear nuevas condiciones sociales sino también económicas, se decretaron las leyes de fomento industrial con el objetivo de impulsar el proceso de industrialización y como una forma de evitar la dependencia exclusiva del café.

Todas estas medidas modernizantes fueron posibles porque el Estado salvadoreño pudo percibir una buena cantidad de divisas, producto de los buenos precios del café en el mercado internacional.

Así, la llamada oligarquía cafetalera no se opuso a este proceso de modernización de la economía, en primer lugar porque, por los buenos precios del café, su tasa de ganancia no resultaba afectada, y en segundo lugar porque la industrialización significaba para sus intereses económicos, una buena oportunidad para probar nuevas inversiones.

Puede afirmarse que estos inicios de la modernización, desde el punto de vista de la política social del Estado, significaron para la clase trabajadora una conquista largamente esperada, a excepción de la tierra que continuó siendo un tema tabú, sobre el cual ni la oligarquía ni el gobierno estaban dispuestos a hablar, mucho menos negociar. Así, para el campesinado, que constituía hacia ese momento, la mayoría de la población, las puertas continuaban cerradas.

En la década de 1970, justamente en este año, se realizó en el interior de la Universidad de El Salvador en Primer Seminario Nacional sobre la Reforma Agraria, con la participación de diversos sectores de la sociedad, a excepción de la gran empresa privada. Por primera vez participó en este evento la Iglesia Católica a través de uno de sus más altos representantes, Monseñor Ricardo Urioste.

El tema central del Seminario fue el problema de la tierra, su concentración extrema en El Salvador y la necesidad de realizar una reforma profunda para corregir las desigualdades en el agro. Este Seminario no fue del agrado del gobierno, y obviamente, menos para la empresa privada, representada a través de ANEP.

También en este período se abrieron zonas francas, es decir zonas exentas del pago de impuestos, en el área de San Bartolo, Ilopango, como una forma de abrir fuentes de empleo. Sin embargo, a excepción de la transnacional Texas Instrument, los salarios pagados por estas empresas, no mejoraron las condiciones de vida de los trabajadores.

La crisis en el campo originó también una fuerte migración del campo a la ciudad, conformándose los llamados "cinturones de miseria" o zonas marginales, que se ubicaban sin ninguna ley allí donde se podía. Esto provocó un rápido crecimiento de la ciudad, pero desordenado, y el surgimiento del llamado sector informal que hasta nuestros días tiene invadido el centro histórico de la ciudad a través del comercio ambulante.

En 1969, como producto de las fricciones entre El Salvador y Honduras por el control del mercado comercial, se dio la guerra de las cien horas, que vino a sumir en una crisis mayor la economía del país. Miles de refugiados salvadoreños retornaron al país a causa del conflicto y vinieron a engrosar las filas de los desempleados.

De este modo, cuando inicia la década del 70 una serie de condiciones están confluyendo para que en los años 80, estalle lo que conocemos en la historiografía salvadoreña como la guerra civil


	6. Modelos económicos y subdesarrollo 4

4. Significado y superación de subdesarrollo

_4.1. Significado_

El economista Rodolfo López Mira al referirse al significado del término subdesarrollo, plantea lo siguiente: "Al mencionar subdesarrollo, se lo relaciona con pobreza, bajo nivel educativo, tecnología atrasada y otras manifestaciones reales que se presentan en muchos países. Pero la definición de subdesarrollo no es fácil de formular; puede decirse que todavía está en la mesa de discusión, e incluso algunos cientistas sociales son partidarios de que no es apropiado usarlo, sino sustituirlo por otro término".

El Diccionario de Economía de Salvador Osvaldo Brand dice sobre el subdesarrollo: "El subdesarrollo no constituye una etapa necesaria del proceso de formación de las economías capitalistas. Es, en sí, una situación particular resultante de la expansión de las economías capitalistas con el fin de utilizar recursos naturales y mano de obra de zonas de economía precapitalistas (se refiere a mano de obra barata)". Así, en opinión de Brand "mientras no se modifique la actual estructura de la economía mundial, el subdesarrollo siempre va a identificarse con la pobreza, el analfabetismo, baja esperanza de vida, desnutrición, ausencia de salubridad y un desempleo en gran escala".

Como puede notarse ambos economistas coinciden en que el subdesarrollo tiene cara de pobreza, analfabetismo, marginación, atraso, etc. Es lo que algunos autores suelen llamar un "fenómeno sistémico", es decir, generado por la naturaleza del sistema, en este caso, capitalista.

Por otra parte, es importante señalar que dicho fenómeno si bien se le considera como una resultante de la expansión de las economías capitalistas, ello obedece a determinadas causas, entre ellas las siguientes:

• Bajo nivel de industrialización: Las industrias de los países subdesarrollados no se encuentran al nivel de las industrias de los países desarrollados, no sólo por la capacidad de inversión que manejan sino por la brecha tecnológica que los separa. Esto hace que el nivel de competitividad no pueda ser simétrico.

• Escasez de capital: La capacidad de ahorro de los países subdesarrollados se ve severamente afectada por diversos factores, entre ellos el intercambio desigual, el pago de intereses por la deuda externa, la corrupción interna dentro de sus gobiernos, etc., lo que incide directamente en su capacidad de inversión.

• Concentración del poder: La concentración del poder económico, político, tecnológico, cultural y militar de los países desarrollados, deja muy poco margen de incidencia a los países subdesarrollados. Lo anterior significa que las grandes decisiones económicas, políticas y militares a nivel mundial son tomadas por un pequeño grupo de países ( hoy en día se habla del grupo de los ocho o G8, conformado por Estados Unidos, Canadá, Inglaterra, Alemania, Francia, Italia, Japón y Rusia).

• El intercambio desigual: Uno de los más graves problemas del comercio internacional consiste en el intercambio desigual. Los países subdesarrollados importan productos de alta tecnología, como decir automóviles, maquinaria pesada, computadoras, etc., a precios elevados, y exportan sus materias primas, como decir café, gas natural, carbón y otros productos, a precios bajos. Esto sucede porque son los países desarrollados quienes controlan los precios internacionales a través de la Organización Mundial del Comercio (OMC).

• El rápido crecimiento demográfico: En América Latina, debido al progreso de la medicina en los países desarrollados, aunado a una cultura de paternidad irresponsable, las tasas de natalidad han aumentado. Es decir, son más los que nacen que los que mueren. Este hecho tiene implicaciones, por ejemplo, los recursos producidos son absorbidos por la explosión demográfica.

• La herencia del colonialismo: Las actuales naciones latinoamericanas son antiguas colonias europeas. Luego de lograr su independencia política, estos países continuaron dependiendo económica y financieramente de sus antiguos colonizadores o empezaron a refugiarse en los "países ricos", que no desperdiciaron la oportunidad de ampliar sus mercados y dominios, ya no territoriales ni políticos, sino económicos. Este nuevo tipo de dominación se conoce como neocolonialismo.

La presencia de poderosas empresas transnacionales provenientes de los países desarrollados, al explotar al máximo los recursos naturales y maximizar su tasa de ganancia en corto tiempo, empobrecen todavía más a los países subdesarrollados. Esto asimismo sucede porque un enorme porcentaje de la riqueza producida por esta explotación es apropiada por estas empresas y lo que resta a los países pobres es insignificante. Por ejemplo, hay empresas como IBM, Coca Cola y la petrolera Exxon de los Estados Unidos, que acumulan de 20 a 25 veces más riqueza anualmente que la riqueza total producida por algunos países de África y América Latina (Guinea- Bisseau, Bhután, Haití, Nicaragua, etc.).

_4.2. Superación del subdesarrollo_

A pesar de que los países subdesarrollados han planteado en diversos foros internacionales (por ejemplo Naciones Unidas, la Organización Mundial del Comercio y en los diversos Foros Sociales a nivel mundial), la necesidad de equilibrar las relaciones de desigualdad entre países desarrollados (ricos) y subdesarrollados (pobres), no se ve todavía claro en el horizonte que esta realidad pueda cambiar. Lo expresado por el economista Salvador Osvaldo Brand en el sentido de que este desequilibrio obedece a un problema estructural o sistémico, parece ser que explica la raíz de fondo. Por tanto, es este carácter estructural del actual sistema económico-social, que actualmente está globalizado, el que hay que corregir.

Algunas de las vías de solución que proponen un grupo de economistas y renombrados estadistas, son las que se plantean a continuación:

• La condonación de la deuda externa: Como es sabido muchos países subdesarrollados sufren una verdadera asfixia de sus economías, a causa de las enormes cantidades de dinero que tienen que desviar en concepto de pago de intereses. Este dinero perfectamente podría servir para invertir y mejorar la calidad de vida de sus pueblos. Nuestro país, por ejemplo, ha caído en esta espiral de endeudamiento, pues anualmente tiene que recurrir a los organismos financieros internacionales para completar el presupuesto general de la nación.

• La conformación de un Nuevo Orden Económico Mundial: Es preciso corregir, tal como fue planteado anteriormente, el intercambio desigual, pues no es posible que un puñado de países, por el solo hecho de ser desarrollados y tener el control del comercio mundial, se apropien del 70% de la riqueza producida por los países subdesarrollados.

• La integración económica y política de los países subdesarrollados: Los países subdesarrollados deben integrarse y firmar tratados de libre comercio entre sí, bajo el principio de la simetría integral de sus economías y recursos. Tratados de libre comercio (TLC) firmados, por ejemplo, por nuestro país con los Estados Unidos, no tienen sentido para romper con el subdesarrollo, puesto que están basados en la asimetría, es decir, el intercambio desigual entre sus economías.

• La sustitución del modelo neoliberal por otros modelos alternativos: Entre los modelos alternativos destacan los propuestos por el Programa de las Naciones Unidas para el Desarrollo (PNUD), conocido también como Programa de Desarrollo Humano, cuyo principio está basado en las opciones de educación y salud para la gente; el segundo modelo es el propuesto por la Comisión Económica para América Latina (CEPAL), conocido también como Estructuralismo Cepalino, y que propende a corregir el intercambio desigual; el tercero, es el modelo Basista, llamado así por ser una iniciativa de las "bases" o sectores populares de la sociedad, cuyo principal ingrediente es la participación ciudadana activa, la autogestión y el desarrollo local.


	7. Conflicto político militar 1

**EL CONFLICTO POLÍTICO MILITAR Y LOS ACUERDOS DE PAZ**

1. La Crisis política y Social de los años 70

_1.1. ¿Democracia? La dictadura militar (1931)_

Para entender el proceso político de El Salvador (esencialmente violento) de los años 70 y 80 del siglo pasado es necesario caracterizar brevemente la historia de El Salvador durante el período 1932-1979, a la luz de algunos conceptos como los de democracia, sistema político y dictadura. La democracia como sistema político surge en el siglo XVIII posterior a las revoluciones inglesas, norteamericana y francesa. Es decir que la democracia tal como se reconoce, es y nace con el sistema capitalista. Sin embargo se debe aclarar que fueron los griegos los que acuñaron (hace veinticinco siglos) el término democracia o democratia, dedemos, pueblo y kratos, poder.

Se ha mencionado el concepto de sistema político; este no es más que un modelo persistente de relaciones humanas que implica, en una extensión significativa poder, mando y autoridad. Así, la democracia es un sistema político en el cual la oportunidad de participar en las decisiones es ampliamente compartida por todos los ciudadanos. Por el contrario una dictadura es un sistema político en el cual la oportunidad de participar en las decisiones está limitada en unos pocos. Visto así, la democracia tiene muchas más ventajas que cualquier otro sistema político, pero está muy lejos de ser perfecta aun en aquellos países más desarrollados. El destacado politólogo norteamericano R. Dahl, menciona algunas ventajas de la democracia:

1. La democracia garantiza a sus ciudadanos derechos fundamentales que los gobiernos no democráticos no garantizan ni pueden garantizar.

2. La democracia asegura a sus ciudadanos un ámbito de libertad personal mayor que otro sistema político.

3. Ayuda a las personas a proteger sus propios intereses fundamentales.

4. Solo un gobierno democrático puede garantizar un grado relativamente alto de igualdad política.

_1.2. Golpes de Estado de 1931 a 1948 _

Visto de esa manera la historia política y social de nuestro país no ha sido más que la historia de exclusión y marginación de la participación del poder político de la mayoría de la población, especialmente los sectores del campo, es decir que estamos hablando de la persistencia de una dictadura (militar), cuyo sistema político desde 1931 se ha caracterizado por:

• La presencia militar en el manejo del aparato de gobierno,

• La constante agitación popular,

• El uso de la violencia por parte del gobierno para solucionar los conflictos sociales y políticos,

• La falta de una institucionalidad democrática,

• El sistema político se caracterizaba por la exclusión y marginación de la mayoría de la población en las decisiones políticas, al cual solo habían tenido acceso los grupos de poder dominantes y por consiguiente,

• La vigencia de una dictadura militar.

La dictadura militar se inició a partir del golpe del General Maximiliano Hernández

Martínez en diciembre de 1931 derrocando al gobierno del Ing. Arturo Araujo electo legalmente.

El gobierno de Martínez se prolongó por 13 años y se caracterizó en lo político por los siguientes aspectos:

1. Represión de la sociedad civil y la ilegalización de todas las organizaciones de la participación política, a excepción del partido oficial "Pro-Patria",

2. La prohibición de la organización campesina,

3. La constante represión de las protestas y

4. Manipulación de la organización existente bajo el control del gobierno e incluso por los patronos, empresarios y terratenientes.

En mayo de 1944, el General Martínez fue obligado a renunciar como resultado de una huelga general de brazos caídos promovida por sectores intelectuales y progresistas pertenecientes a estratos medios, jóvenes militares y algunos miembros del sector agroexportador. Sin embargo, la falta de instituciones democráticas y la falta de un proyecto común impidieron generar un consenso entre todos los sectores y el sistema político de la dictadura se recompone y emprendió el cierre y desarticulación de la participación popular.

En diciembre de 1948 se produce un nuevo golpe militar conocido por el "golpe de los mayores", por ser apoyado por oficiales del ejército en su mayoría con el grado de Mayor.

A partir de ese momento tuvo lugar un proceso de cambio estructural político y económico, que representa un paso decisivo del modelo agroexportador a otro centrado en la producción industrial empujado por la acumulación de capital producto del incremento significativo de precios del café en el mercado internacional.

Los cambios modernizadores trajeron un nuevo reordenamiento en lo político con la creación de espacios de apoyo al nuevo régimen, especialmente a nivel de la participación en el gobierno de sectores medios intelectuales y empresarios progresistas marginados después del golpe de 1944. Pero no todos tuvieron cabida en el nuevo ordenamiento, por ejemplo los partidos de izquierda y especialmente la población campesina siguieron marginados de toda participación política. Estos no poseían derecho a la organización, fueron objeto de controles y enfrentó una represión sistemática ante cualquier indicio de movilización política.

Sin embargo, el nuevo modelo de desarrollo que se quería impulsar en el país necesitaba de un nuevo marco de reformas sociales especialmente en el campo, si se quería impulsar un verdadero proceso de desarrollo basado en la industrialización. Era necesario reformar la estructura de tenencia de la tierra; pese a ello dos décadas después El Salvador siguió dependiendo del café y de la incorporación del algodón y la caña de azúcar en un intento por diversificar la producción agrícola, sin afectar la estructura de la tenencia de la tierra, lo cual fue potencialmente peligroso para las siguiente décadas, especialmente a partir de la década de los años 70.

En lo político, los cambios ocurridos en la década de los 50, significaron modificaciones sustanciales en el Estado, eso sí siempre bajo el dominio de los militares, caracterizada por limitados procesos de participación: movilizaciones sociales (urbanas); resurgimiento de partidos políticos de oposición; movimientos de protesta, esencialmente estudiantil universitario; y cierta apertura de organización social en el sector trabajador urbano controlados por el gobierno.

Resumiendo el periodo de 1950 y 1960, se caracterizó por cambios en la estructura económica, social y política, en cuyo contexto surge un nuevo protagonismo social con una voluntad política diferente a la existente en la sociedad tradicional de base exclusivamente agroexportadora. Pero este nuevo orden económico y político, necesitaba de un nuevo orden social general del país, especialmente en el sector campesino, que no se hizo sino que permaneció hasta los años 70s, periodo en el cual el sistema de dominación política del país ingresó en un acelerado deterioro cuyos elementos más importantes serán los siguientes:

_1.3. Factores de la crisis política y social de los años 70 _

1. La pérdida de confianza por parte de la mayoría de la población y de la comunidad internacional del sistema electoral, principalmente por los fraudes y la imposición del partido oficial (Partido de Conciliación Nacional, PCN) sobre los demás partidos políticos. Es de destacar los escandalosos fraudes en las elecciones para presidente de 1972 y 1977 en los cuales prácticamente le fue arrebatado el triunfo a la oposición, representada en la Unión Nacional Opositora (UNO).

2. Por consiguiente el agotamiento del sistema de partidos, porque interna e internacionalmente no se confiaba en el sistema electoral controlado por el gobierno y los militares.

3. Desarrollo en el país de un movimiento político armado, paralelo a un crecimiento del movimiento de masas.

4. Aumento de la represión por parte del gobierno en contra del movimiento popular.

5. La caída de los precios de los productos de exportación: café, algodón y azúcar, lo cual vino a agravar la crisis de acumulación de capital de los sectores dominantes y agudizar la situación de pobreza del pueblo.

6. Baja en la inversión nacional y extranjera. Producto del clima de inestabilidad social y política se retiran importantes empresas extranjeras como la Texas Instruments.

De los aspectos anteriores se mencionan los más importantes. En primer lugar, el papel preponderante que jugó el Ejército desde 1932 como única institución presente en el sistema político, cuyo poder provenía de un modelo económico fundamentado en la centralización del poder económico y político en un sector de la sociedad: la oligarquía.

Así, durante la década de los 70, el gobierno manejado por los militares y el Partido de Conciliación Nacional (PCN) logra la mayoría de la Asamblea y de los Concejos Municipales de 1972, 1974 y 1977, pero a un costo muy alto: significó la violación de todas sus propias reglas del juego y la destrucción del sistema electoral.

La crisis del modelo de dominación basado en los militares y en el partido oficial comienza a configurarse a partir de los años 70, coincidiendo con el desarrollo del movimiento insurgente armado, por un lado, y de un movimiento de masas muy activo y con nuevas formas de lucha, por otro lado. Los principales grupos armados fueron las Fuerzas Populares de Liberación (FPL); el Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo (ERP); las Fuerzas Armadas de la Resistencia Nacional (FARN), surgidas en 1975 como producto de la división del ERP luego del asesinato de Roque Dalton perpetrado por la cúpula de este grupo; el Partido Revolucionario de los Trabajadores Centroamericanos (PRTC) en 1979 y por último las Fuerzas Armadas de Liberación (FAL). Todos estos grupos constituyeron en la década de los 80 el Frente de Liberación Nacional "Agustín Farabundo Martí" (FMLN).

Respecto al movimiento de masas, los principales fueron el Frente de Acción Unificado (FAPU) en 1974, el Bloque Popular Revolucionario (BPR) en 1975 y las Ligas Populares 28 de Febrero (LP-28) en 1977.

A partir de 1975, la represión en contra del movimiento popular fue acentuándose, la vía de las elecciones cerrada, la crisis social y económica se agudizaba cada vez más y para una gran parte de los sectores de la sociedad la única opción que quedaba era la lucha armada para la toma del poder político. Pero también había sectores importantes que intentaron una transición a la democracia a través del consenso entre las diferentes fuerzas no comprometidas con la represión gubernamental ni con la extrema izquierda representada en los grupos guerrilleros.


	8. Conflicto político militar 2

2. El Golpe de Estado del 15 de Octubre de 1979 

Miembros de la Primera Junta Revolucionaria de Gobierno conformada por civiles y militares después del golpe de Estado al General Carlos Humberto Romero (octubre, 1979)

El Golpe de Estado de 1979 fue un intento por superar la crisis profunda en la que había entrado la estructura política y social del país, que no encontraba salida con el esquema de dominación establecido desde 1932.

El poder político fue ocupado por la Junta Revolucionaria de Gobierno (JRG) integrada por civiles y militares, entre ellos jóvenes militares, representantes de la empresa privada e izquierda moderada sin incluir los sectores radicalizados como la oligarquía y revolucionarios de izquierda popular. Se pretendió incorporar así mismo a otros sectores en cargos ministeriales como personas con representatividad universitaria y de organizaciones religiosas y civiles. Para algunos sectores moderados, consideraron que el golpe Estado del 79 era la última oportunidad para evitar una guerra civil.

Los objetivos explícitos de la JRG fueron planteados en la proclama de la Fuerza Armada como forma para resolver la situación conflictiva fueron los siguientes:

• Cese a la represión y la corrupción.

• Garantizar la vigencia de los derechos humanos.

• Adoptar medidas que conduzcan a una distribución equitativa de la riqueza nacional (reformas económico-sociales)

• Encauzar, en forma positiva, las relaciones externas del país.

Como se observa, los objetivos explícitos de la Proclama de la JRG, denotaban buenas intenciones de superar la crisis económico-social a través de reformas estructurales, garantizar el respeto de los derechos humanos y el derecho del pueblo a elegir libremente a sus gobernantes, sanear al Estado de la corrupción e instauración de una política exterior independiente. El elemento principal de las mencionadas reformas eran las de carácter económico-social y consistían en:

1. la reforma agraria, afectaba las tierras de la oligarquía,

2. la nacionalización del comercio exterior, especialmente de los principales productos de exportación del sector dominante del país como el café, el azúcar y el algodón y

3. la nacionalización de los bancos, necesario para canalizar el crédito para el sector reformado.

Si se analizan estas reformas económicas, el objetivo era disminuir el poder de la oligarquía agroexportadora (café, azúcar y algodón) y también tenía un objetivo político implícito: evitar la toma directa del poder político por las fuerzas revolucionarias radicalizadas, pues con las reformas, específicamente la agraria, supuestamente se iba a favorecer al sector campesino que por mucho tiempo había reclamado tierra para trabajar.

Pese a las buenas intenciones, pronto se vio la debilidad del movimiento golpista al no contar con la aprobación de los sectores oligárquicos, quienes en un primer momento se replegaron, y luego, comenzaron a boicotear las reformas especialmente las reformas económico-sociales porque afectaba la base de su poder económico. Además presionó a los militares de mayor graduación y antigüedad, propiciando la represión en contra de los campesinos y técnicos del sector reformado y del movimiento popular en general. Sus intenciones dieron sus frutos con la renuncia en diciembre de 1979 de los civiles que integraron la 1ª JRG, logrando recomponer la 2ª JRG con el pacto entre el Ejército y el Partido Demócrata Cristiano (PDC) contando con el apoyo de los EE. UU.

Por su parte, los grupos político-militares de la izquierda popular también rechazaron el golpe, porque valoraban apresuradamente que podían tomar el poder con sus propias fuerzas en un tiempo relativamente corto; y por otro lado, vieron una amenaza en las reformas para su triunfo, pues les restaba apoyo popular. La verdad es que las organizaciones de izquierda tenían la razón, las reformas fueron introducidas como medidas de contrainsurgencia, porque al final no fueron de beneficio de los campesinos.

Un elemento importante en este proceso fue el aumento de la intervención norteamericana en el conflicto. Los Estados Unidos a principios de la década de los 80 iniciaban una contraofensiva a nivel mundial en contra del expansionismo soviético en Afganistán y del movimiento popular en Nicaragua con el triunfo del Frente Sandinista de Liberación Nacional (FSLN) en julio de 1979, que significaba una amenaza a su hegemonía mundial y continental. En realidad, la disminución de la hegemonía mundial de los Estados Unidos, había comenzado al inicio de la década de los 70 a raíz de su humillante derrota en Vietnam en 1973.

Además de los factores anteriores se podría mencionar los siguientes hechos: la crisis de los rehenes norteamericanos en la embajada de Estados Unidos en Irán, apresados por grupos islamistas revolucionarios; el triunfo de los socialistas en Francia, en 1981, con François

Mitterrand en la presidencia, cuyo gobierno brindo un decidido apoyo a la revolución cubana y a la reciente revolución sandinista en Nicaragua.

En Panamá bajo el mando del Gral. Omar Torrijos, jefe de la Guardia Nacional de su país, mantenía una posición nacionalista y anti norteamericana, especialmente respecto al problema de la soberanía del canal de Panamá. Igualmente en Perú encontrábamos gobiernos nacionalista, con Juan Francisco Velazco Alvarado, presidente del Gobierno Revolucionario de las Fuerzas Armadas del país.

Dentro de esta estrategia de contraofensiva norteamericana, la situación política y social de El Salvador se tornaba muy peligrosa para el dominio estadounidense en la región, por lo que había que hacer algo para establecer un límite a la expansión de los movimientos revolucionarios y populares. De esta manera el conflicto interno salvadoreño se enmarca dentro de la confrontación Este-Oeste. A partir del triunfo de Ronald Reagan, del partido republicano en 1980 en la presidencia de los EE. UU., se intensifica la ayuda militar y financiera al Ejército salvadoreño, con el fin de derrotar a la guerrilla, al grado que en 1981 el monto total de la ayuda sumaba 1,150 millones de dólares, casi 3.15 millones diarios, incrementándose en los siguientes años.

El desplazamiento de las fuerzas progresistas y la recuperación del poder por parte de la oligarquía desplazada en la 1ª. JRG, el aumento de la represión en contra del movimiento de masas, la intervención norteamericana (en ayuda militar, entrenamiento y financiamiento) y la agudización de la crisis económica, dieron como resultado la militarización del conflicto interno salvadoreño.

Los grupos armados de izquierda aglutinados en el FMLN, convencidos de lograr un triunfo a corto plazo, iniciaron una guerra revolucionaria que duraría doce años hasta la firma de los acuerdos de paz en 1992. El inicio de la guerra civil salvadoreña se sitúa el a principios de 1981 con el lanzamiento de la primera gran ofensiva de los grupos guerrilleros el 10 de enero de ese año, cuyo objetivo primario era claramente tomar el poder.

De igual manera, los EE. UU., el Ejército y la oligarquía estaban seguros de derrotar al FMLN, hasta que llegó el estancamiento producido por la llamada "ofensiva hasta el tope" el 11 noviembre de 1989 y que demostró la imposibilidad de una victoria militar de ambos bandos.


	9. Los Acuerdos de Paz

**Los Acuerdos de Paz**

El proceso que terminó con la guerra civil inició el 4 de abril de 1990 cuando se celebró una reunión de diálogo entre el Gobierno de El Salvador y el FMLN, en Ginebra, Suiza, auspiciada por la ONU donde se firmó un acuerdo que fijó los objetivos siguientes:

1. Terminar el conflicto armado por la vía política.

2. Impulsar la democratización del país.

3. Garantizar el irrestricto respeto a los derechos humanos.

4. Reunificar a la sociedad salvadoreña.

El contenido de los acuerdos se centró fundamentalmente en un cambio en la estructura jurídico política a fin de no excluir a las fuerzas políticas representante de todos los sectores del país.

Para ello se reformo la constitución de la república de 1993; los cambios radicales se produjeron en las instituciones armadas, militares y policiales, por que implicaron profundas transformaciones en la Fuerza Armada. También se reformaron el sistema de administración de justicia y la creación de nuevas instituciones como: la Policía Nacional Civil, la Academia de Seguridad Pública, la Procuraduría para la Defensa de los Derechos Humanos, el Consejo Nacional de la Judicatura, Tribunal Supremo Electoral, entre otras.

Recapitulando las reformas más importantes son las siguientes:

1. Acuerdo sobre los Derechos Humanos, cuyo resultado más importante fue la creación de la Procuraduría de Defensa de los Derechos Humanos de El Salvador

2. La creación de la Policía Nacional Civil

3. Reformas constitucionales para permitir la legalización del FMLN como partido político y su participación en las elecciones.

4. Reforma constitucional donde se define el papel de la Fuerza Armada en un Estado democrático: la Fuerza Armada es una institución obediente, profesional, apolítica y no deliberante; su actuación se enmarcará dentro de los principios del Estado de Derecho; la subordinación de la Fuerza Armada a las autoridades civiles libremente elegidas y su papel queda limitado a la defensa de la soberanía e integridad del territorio.

5. En el sistema judicial se propone la Creación del Consejo Nacional de la Judicatura.

6. En el aspecto económico, lo más destacado fue la creación del Foro de Concertación Económico y Social con la participación igualitaria de los sectores gubernamental, laboral y empresarial, con el objeto de lograr acuerdos en conjunto tendientes al desarrollo económico del país


	10. El neoliberalismo 1

**EL NEOLIBERALISMO EN EL SALVADOR (1989-2013)**

_1. ¿Qué es el neoliberalismo? _

El doctrinario liberal surge en el siglo XVIII. Este tiene una acepción política, económica y social. En su definición clásica el liberalismo se define como un sistema cuyo objetivo es preservar los derechos naturales del individuo. Es decir, libertades individuales (desplazarse, adquirir bienes, disfrutar de libertad de conciencia) y libertades políticas (derecho a expresarse, a reunirse, etc.). El liberalismo económico afirma que existen unas leyes naturales de la economía, que deberá aportar al hombre bienestar y prosperidad sin ninguna intervención exterior. Defiende el principio de la abstención del Estado, que debe dejar libre al individuo para producir y comerciar, sin que deba someterse a reglamentos elaborados a tal efecto, sino a las leyes naturales. El representante clásico del liberalismo económico es Adam Smith (1723-1790). En su famoso tratado La riqueza de las naciones, Smith sostenía que la competencia privada libre de regulaciones produce y distribuye mejor la riqueza que los mercados controlados por los gobiernos.

Es decir que, ya para los siglos XVII y XVIII, existía un amplio debate intelectual respecto a la intervención estatal en los asuntos políticos y económicos en los que el individuo se desarrolla. El liberalismo político y económico siempre antepone y defiende el derecho individual y la libertad individual. Por supuesto que desde este momento adquiere fuerza la idea de que es el mercado privado el medio natural a través del cual tiene lugar la innovación y el desarrollo social, al mismo tiempo que produce ganancias a quienes lo manejan. Desde luego ésta idea es la que va a estar detrás del modelo que interesa estudiar en este capítulo: el neoliberalismo.

Cuando se habla de neoliberalismo hay que decir que éste adquiere fuerza después de que se agota el modelo económico conocido como el "keynesianismo". Que es un modelo que propone una intervención del Estado en los asuntos económicos, por medio de una política de planificación económica. Pero muy a pesar que éste enfoque tuvo su auge en los años de la posguerra mundial, al final, termina de fracasar con la crisis económica que tiene lugar durante los años setenta del Siglo XX.

Entonces, el neoliberalismo surge en los años setenta como una respuesta a la crisis económica mundial, la cual puso fin al crecimiento económico que se había registrado a partir de la segunda guerra mundial. Esta crisis fue provocada por la caída de la productividad y agravada por la subida de los precios del petróleo en 1973 y 1979. Para los neoliberales, la crisis económica era el resultado de la excesiva intervención del Estado en la economía desde los años treinta, lo cual no permitía que el mercado funcionara libremente. Para comprender el significado del neoliberalismo, es importante estudiar los postulados de la corriente de pensamiento económico originada en la

Universidad de Chicago (Estados Unidos). El planteamiento más conocido procede de las propuestas de Milton Friedman (1912), quien propugnaba por la reducción de la intervención del Estado en la actividad económica. Los postulados básicos del neoliberalismo podrían enlistarse de la siguiente manera:

-Privatización y liberalización de la economía,

-Eliminación de los programas de seguridad social,

-Eliminación de los impuestos a las importaciones, de los controles de precios, de los subsidios y otros.

El principio fundamental de la concepción neoliberal es el del libre mercado, este es un modelo económico según el cual, con la excepción de determinadas actividades consideradas propias del Estado como la defensa nacional, la promulgación de leyes o el mantenimiento del orden público, todas las actividades económicas dependen exclusivamente de la libre iniciativa de los individuos.

¿Cuál es el papel del Estado en una economía de libre mercado? Este es un debate interesante. Se supone que una economía de libre mercado es aquella que genera un entorno en el que los individuos son libres de intentar alcanzar sus objetivos económicos, en la forma que consideren más adecuada, sin la intervención del gobierno. La controversia surge cuando se considera que actividades deben dejarse en manos del Estado y cuales pueden adjudicarse a la iniciativa privada. Por ejemplo, el asunto de la seguridad pública ¿debe dejarse en manos privadas o debe el Estado asumir el monopolio de esta? En los últimos años, existe una proliferación de servicios de seguridad privados que podría conducir a la extinción de uno de los rasgos fundamentales del Estado nación: el monopolio de la violencia.

En resumidas cuentas, hay que mencionar una diferencia importante entre el liberalismo y el neoliberalismo. El primero considera al libre mercado como el escenario para el desarrollo de las iniciativas individuales; mientras el Estado es el árbitro de la actividad económica. En el neoliberalismo no puede decirse que hay un libre mercado, ni mucho menos que el Estado es un árbitro imparcial. Por lo tanto, quienes se benefician de las políticas económicas del gobierno son los grandes empresarios.

¿En qué momento aparece el neoliberalismo en América Latina? las experiencias neoliberales lograron imponerse con la irrupción de las primeras dictaduras militares en los países de América del Sur durante los años setenta. En El Salvador, este hizo aparición en 1989, con el ascenso de la derecha empresarial representada por el presidente Alfredo Cristiani (1989-1994)

Después de que se ha mencionado el surgimiento del neoliberalismo en Chicago durante los años setenta, conviene observar lo que existía antes de la llegada de éste modelo económico a El Salvador. Y aquí se vuelve necesario reiterar que antes del neoliberalismo, existe un modelo agro exportador agotado como se explica en el siguiente apartado.

_2. El fin de la economía agroexportadora y el impacto del ingreso por remesas._

Para comprender este apartado necesitamos definir dos términos: **Economía agroexportadora y remesas.** Con respecto al primer término podemos decir que, una economía agroexportadora es aquella que depende de la venta de ciertos productos agrícolas en el mercado internacional, para el caso de El Salvador nos referimos al café, la caña de azúcar y el algodón. Las remesas son los dólares que los salvadoreños residentes en el extranjero, especialmente en los Estados Unidos, envían a sus familiares en El Salvador. La idea central en este apartado, consiste en demostrar que a finales de los años ochenta la economía salvadoreña dejó de depender de la agro exportación para volverse dependiente del ingreso por remesas que envían los salvadoreños que viven en el extranjero.

Para entender lo que sucedió en El Salvador a finales de los años ochenta, es necesario revisar brevemente la historia económica del país. Recordemos, que al igual que el resto de países centroamericanos, El Salvador se insertó a la economía mundial a través de la exportación de productos agrícolas, especialmente el café. Desde mediados del siglo XIX, la vida económica del país giró alrededor de la caficultura. La siguiente frase resume la importancia del funcionamiento del modelo agroexportador "cuando el café va bien, la economía va bien; cuando el café va mal, la economía va mal". Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se introdujeron nuevos productos de exportación: algodón y caña de azúcar, esta diversificación agroexportadora fue acompañada por un proceso creciente de industrialización en los años sesenta, pero este no alteró el carácter esencialmente agrícola de la sociedad salvadoreña.

El modelo agroexportador entró en una profunda crisis desde inicios de la década de los ochenta. En la década de los noventa el comportamiento global de la economía del país dejó de ser función de la evolución del sector agroexportador. La crisis del modelo tuvo a la base la disminución de los precios internacionales del café. En el presente, pese a que todavía sigue siendo un sector importante, este dejó de ser el principal motor del crecimiento de la economía, la principal fuente de acumulación de capital y el principal determinante de la estabilidad financiera y cambiaria. Al mismo tiempo que los ingresos por las exportaciones de café iban en descenso, la economía salvadoreña se veía impactada por el paulatino ascenso de las remesas. Esto como producto de la inmigración de miles de salvadoreños hacia los Estados Unidos y otros países.

Durante la década de los noventa se evidencia una reducción de la pobreza, pero está reducción tiene a la base el ingreso por remesas familiares. Antes de 1990, las exportaciones totales del país estaban constituidas principalmente por las exportaciones tradicionales (café, algodón, caña de azúcar) las cuales representaron entre el 60% y 63% de las exportaciones totales en la década de los setenta y ochenta. Sin embargo, en la década de los noventa la participación de dichas exportaciones registró una disminución significativa, llegando a representar solamente un 12.7%.

En síntesis, durante la década de los noventa, la economía salvadoreña dejó de ser una economía agroexportadora, para convertirse paulatinamente en una economía que gira alrededor de las remesas.

El fin de la economía agroexportadora coincide con la implementación del modelo neoliberal. Ahora bien, ¿Qué relación existe entre el fin de la economía agroexportadora y la implementación del modelo neoliberal? la banca y los servicios se vieron altamente beneficiados. La banca, porque cobra un porcentaje en comisiones por cada dólar que los salvadoreños envían desde el exterior, y los servicios porque muchos de los dólares que los residentes en El Salvador reciben se destinan para consumo. Como veremos más adelante, los beneficios quedan en manos de pocas personas, ya que la banca fue privatizada durante el primer gobierno neoliberal.


	11. El neoliberalismo 2

_3. La aplicación del modelo neoliberal en El Salvador. _

Las políticas neoliberales han cumplido más 24 años de vigencia en el país y, más que desarrollo, lo que ha dejado como consecuencia es un profundo deterioro ecológico, una profunda desigualdad económica y un ambiente generalizado de violencia social.

Antes de exponer esas medidas neoliberales implementadas por todos estos gobiernos antes mencionados, es necesario reiterar que durante un período de cincuenta y ocho años (1931-1989) el modelo económico que prevaleció en El Salvador, es un modelo de intervencionismo estatal.

**El modelo de intervencionismo estatal:** supone el control por parte del Estado de la actividad económica, o lo que antes se le ha llamado "keynesianismo". Respecto a este punto se tiene que: desde los años treinta, el Estado salvadoreño fue propietario de muchas empresas que prestan servicios públicos a la sociedad, por ejemplo: las telecomunicaciones, la electricidad, el agua potable, las pensiones, etc., además de otras que no prestan servicios públicos como cines, hoteles, los ingenios, etc. Por otro lado, durante los años ochenta el gobierno del Partido Demócrata Cristiano (PDC) nacionalizó la banca, el comercio exterior y reguló el abastecimiento de productos básicos.

Ahora bien, si la economía funcionaba con la intervención del Estado, entonces ¿por qué se aplica un nuevo modelo económico? ¿Cuáles eran los objetivos de este? Las razones las podemos enumerar de la siguiente manera:

- Se buscaba aumentar el ahorro estatal a través de mejorar la eficiencia, aumentando las tarifas de los servicios públicos y eliminando la práctica de los subsidios (el Estado se encarga de pagar un porcentaje de los gastos de los salvadoreños más pobres. Por ejemplo, el Estado subsidia el combustible que los transportistas utilizan; por lo tanto si el galón de diesel cuesta tres dólares, el dueño del autobús solamente paga dos dólares y el otro dólar lo paga el Estado. Esto tiene como propósito que el transportista no le aumente a la tarifa del pasaje y de esta manera no afectar al usuario)

- Reducir y hacer más eficiente el tamaño del sector público,

- El pago de la deuda externa (según algunos economistas, la deuda del Estado salvadoreño actualmente asciende a unos 13,000 millones de dólares)

- Abrir los monopolios estatales a la inversión privada.

Esas razones se convierten en parte de la justificación que los gobiernos usan para implementar el neoliberalismo; por tanto, ahora pasemos al análisis sobre aquellas medidas más destacadas que los gobiernos neoliberales han implementado en función de consolidarlo en El Salvador.

_3.1 El gobierno de Alfredo Felix Cristiani Burkard: el inicio del neoliberalismo en El Salvador_

El nuevo gobierno impulsó una serie de privatizaciones, que en palabras de los funcionarios gubernamentales servirían para modernizar el país y para mejorar las condiciones de vida de los salvadoreños. El gobierno de Cristiani reprivatizó el sistema bancario, el comercio exterior del café y el azúcar, liberalizó los precios de la canasta básica, implementó en un 10% el Impuesto al Valor Agregado (IVA).

La reprivatización del sistema bancario, tenía como propósito trasladar los bancos a manos privadas. Lo anterior fortalecía los negocios de los empresarios que lograron quedarse con los activos de los bancos ya que podían disponer del crédito para fortalecer sus inversiones. La banca comercial ha privilegiado a sectores no productivos relegando del crédito a sectores que tradicionalmente han constituido las más importantes fuentes de generación de divisas y empleo, por ejemplo la agricultura. La reprivatización de la banca se constituyó en la inauguración de lo que sería la primera generación en los procesos de reforma económica.

La liberalización de los precios de la canasta básica, se impulsó mediante la eliminación del el Instituto Regulador de Abastecimientos (IRA). El objetivo de este era controlar el precio de los artículos de primera necesidad: maíz, fríjol, arroz, etc. El nuevo modelo consideraba que ese control era dañino para el productor pues desestimulaba la producción, por lo tanto se consideraba que al liberalizar los precios de los productos básicos la producción se vería estimulada. Sin embargo, quienes realmente se benefician de la liberalización de los precios de los artículos de la canasta básica son los comerciantes, pues ellos le compran barato al pequeño productor y le venden caro al consumidor.

El impuesto al valor agregado, tenía como objetivo gravar el consumo, es decir por cada colón que el consumidor salvadoreño pagaba por adquirir un bien o servicio pagaría un 13 por ciento de impuesto (o sea 13 centavos). Tenga en cuenta que en aquellos años la moneda de uso común era el colón y no el dólar como lo es hoy en día.

Mediante la privatización del comercio exterior del café y el azúcar se suprimió el Instituto Nacional del Café (INCAFE). Este se encargaba de comprar el café al productor a precios establecidos por el gobierno, posteriormente el Instituto se encargaba de comercializar la producción cafetalera en el mercado internacional. El nuevo gobierno liberó a los cafetaleros de su obligación de vender el producto al INCAFE para que estos pudieran negociar los precios libremente en el mercado internacional. Estos cambios constituyeron la segunda generación de reformas, que incluía además la venta de empresas del Estado que no brindaban estrictamente servicios públicos tales como: las cementeras, los hoteles y los ingenios. Esta generación de reformas se llevó a cabo de 1990-1993.

_3.2 El gobierno de Armando Calderón Sol: profundización de las privatizaciones_

En 1994, un nuevo gobierno, comandado por Armando Calderón Sol. Calderón Sol se enmarco en el mismo modelo iniciado por su antecesor. La política económica del nuevo mandatario se caracterizó por continuar las privatizaciones, entre las que se destacaron la privatización de las telecomunicaciones, de las distribuidoras de electricidad, la privatización del sistema de pensiones y el aumento del IVA en un 13%.

La privatización de las telecomunicaciones, de acuerdo al discurso gubernamental, buscaba modernizar las mismas, ya que el monopolio estatal sobre las telecomunicaciones había generado un servicio ineficiente y burocrático. Sin embargo, la privatización de las telecomunicaciones también incremento el costo del servicio y eliminó la organización sindical.

Una de las medidas más importantes durante el gobierno de Calderón Sol fue la privatización del sistema de pensiones. Desde la época de los gobiernos militares encabezados por el Partido de Conciliación Nacional (PCN), los ahorros para las pensiones habían sido administrados por el Instituto Nacional para los Empleados Públicos (INPEP) o por el Instituto Salvadoreño del Seguro Social (ISSS). Sin embargo, el gobierno de Calderón Sol decidió traspasar los fondos de pensiones a administradoras privadas, naciendo así las Administradoras para los Fondos de Pensiones (AFPs). Desde la perspectiva del gobierno, el traslado de los fondos de pensiones a administradores privados aseguraría un retiro digno del trabajador, ya que la administradora privada haría un manejo eficiente de los ahorros de los pensionados. Sin embargo, el Estado tuvo que asumir el costo por el pago de pensiones a todas aquellas personas que no fueron aceptadas por las administradoras privadas por traspasar los límites de edad establecidos por estas. Lo anterior provocó más endeudamiento al Estado, ya que no había fondos para asumir esos gastos.

El aumento al Impuesto del Valor Agregado fue una de las medidas más impopulares llevada a cabo por el régimen de Calderón Sol, porque en lugar de ser el 10% como en el tiempo de Cristiani, los salvadoreños tendrían que pagar el 13% de impuesto sobre cualquier producto de consumo. Tenga en cuenta que desde que el presidente Flores dolarizó la economía, esos porcentajes ya no son calculados en colones sino en dólares; lo que quiere decir que hoy se paga al gobierno 13 centavos por cada dólar que se gasta en consumo. Recuerde que el IVA es un impuesto de tipo regresivo, ya que la gente que tiene menos está pagando relativamente más.

El gobierno recibió alrededor de 936 millones de dólares, sin embargo de estos, el 60% se destinó al pago de la deuda externa e interna mientras el resto quedó para el gasto social. Las privatizaciones impulsadas por Calderón Sol se incluyen en lo que se da por llamar una tercera generación de reformas que se iniciaron en 1996.

_3.3 El gobierno de Francisco Guillermo Flores Pérez: la dolarización_

Diez años después de reformas de corte neoliberal, ARENA logró un tercer mandato al frente del ejecutivo, Francisco Flores asumió la presidencia en 1999. Para la mayoría de analistas, el presidente Flores se caracterizó por manejar de manera autoritaria la política económica del país, además de ser el representante más ortodoxo del neoliberalismo.

Entre las medidas más importantes llevadas a cabo por Flores podemos mencionar las siguientes: La dolarización de la economía, la aplicación del IVA a los productos básicos (alimentos y medicinas), los fallidos intentos de privatización del sistema nacional de salud y modernización del sistema de transporte público. A las anteriores medidas hay que agregar que Flores profundizó el endeudamiento del país.

La dolarización de la economía entró en vigencia a partir del 1 de enero de 2001. Desde el discurso gubernamental, la dolarización de la economía salvadoreña atraería inversión, ya que el país tendría una moneda más sólida que el colón, además bajarían las tasas de interés con lo cual se dinamizaría el crédito. Cosa que no ocurrió.

La extensión del IVA a los productos básicos, produjo un aumento en el precio de la canasta básica y las medicinas; en tanto estos ya no estarían exentos de impuestos. El aumento del IVA a estos productos indica en alguna medida que el gobierno de Flores no estaba dispuesto a aplicar una reforma fiscal equitativa en la cual pagaran más lo que tenían más ingresos.

En septiembre del año 2002, los médicos del Instituto Salvadoreño del Seguro Social iniciaron una huelga en protesta por lo que ellos consideraban los intentos del gobierno de privatizar la salud. La huelga se extendió por nueve meses y abarcó la mayoría de los hospitales públicos del país. Esta movilización de los médicos fue la expresión más importante del descontento social, ante las medidas privatizadoras del gobierno salvadoreño.

_3.4 Gobierno de Elías Antonio Saca González: La firma del Tratado de Libre Comercio con Estados Unidos_

Antonio Elías Saca asume la presidencia del país en un momento en el cual las privatizaciones impulsadas por los anteriores gobiernos habían desmantelado al Estado. Podríamos decir que cuando Saca asume el gobierno no había mucho que privatizar. En ese contexto, Saca se compromete a no seguir con las privatizaciones. Sin embargo, este gobierno se va a concentrar en la firma del Tratado de Libre Comercio con los Estados Unidos, el cual es visto por el gobierno como la solución a todos los problemas de pobreza y desempleo en el país. Esta es una estrategia de crecimiento basada en las exportaciones a través de los tratados de libre comercio, bilaterales y multilaterales que El Salvador tiene suscritos con diversos países. Con todo esto, Saca aceptaba formar parte de los mercados globalizados que se generan a partir del Área de Libre comercio de Las Américas (ALCA), impulsado bajo las medidas del Gobierno de Washington para contrarrestar los avances de países suramericanos como Brasil, Argentina y Venezuela.

**¿En qué consiste el TLC?** Es un tratado entre dos o más países mediante el cual se quitan los aranceles a la mayoría de los bienes y servicios que provienen del exterior. De acuerdo al discurso gubernamental, al firmar el TLC los productos que vienen de Estados Unidos entrarían a nuestro país sin pagar aranceles y viceversa. Por lo tanto, muchos bienes que empresarios salvadoreños compran en Estados Unidos se venderían en el país a precios bajos, además se estimularían las exportaciones ya que los productores salvadoreños al no tener que pagar aranceles producirían más y contratarían más personas, lo cual generaría empleos.

Sin embargo, las supuestas bondades que traería el TLC no son palpadas por la población, por ejemplo no ha habido un aumento sustancial del empleo, ni mejores salarios. Los TLC han provocado que El Salvador por un lado, compre más de lo que vende y ese déficit comercial no genera desarrollo y, por el otro, al liberar del pago de aranceles buena parte de los productos que se compran en el mercado internacional, el Estado recauda menos ingresos para hacerle frente a las necesidades sociales. Por lo tanto, es necesario implementar una reforma fiscal que llene el vacío provocado por el TLC. Sin embargo, la urgente reforma fiscal que el país necesita para hacerle frente a la cuestión social, no ha sido asumida con la misma urgencia que el TLC por el gobierno.

Con respecto al costo de la vida, hay que hacer notar que el gobierno de Saca se ha visto afectado por la crisis de los precios internacionales del petróleo. El cual ha llegado a precios históricos ($75.00 el precio del barril). Lo anterior ha provocado un alza en los precios de los combustibles, la electricidad, el pasaje de autobuses. A esto hay que agregarle el efecto cascada, es decir el aumento en estos productos genera un aumento inmediato en todos los productos de la canasta básica. Sin embargo, el gobierno no ha tomado las medidas necesarias para reducir el impacto de la crisis. La excusa que presentan los funcionarios gubernamentales es que el aumento de los precios del petróleo no es responsabilidad del gobierno salvadoreño, por lo tanto lo único que se puede hacer es generar una cultura del ahorro.

Hay que decir que el vicio de la corrupción ha merodeado a los gobiernos areneros, pero uno de los gobiernos más señalados al respecto ha sido el gobierno de Saca, en los cuales salieron a la luz varios casos de corrupción millonaria en los ministerios de Obras Públicas, Salud, entre otras, incluyendo un desfalco de más de 200 millones en las cuentas del mismo presidente Saca.

_3.5. Gobierno de Carlos Mauricio Funes Cartagena: continuidad de la estructura neoliberal. Ley de asocio público- privado_

Después de veinte años consecutivos de duros gobiernos de ARENA, en marzo de 2009, por primera vez, ganó las elecciones presidenciales el candidato que corría por el partido FMLN: el periodista salvadoreño más conocido como Mauricio Funes.

Un alivio para gran sector de la población pobre ha sido la implementación de programas asistencialistas como los siguientes: paquetes escolares para estudiantes de educación básica, vaso de leche para estudiantes de educación básica, los Equipos Comunitarios de Salud (ECOS), la Pensión Básica Universal para personas de la tercera edad en el área rural, Ciudad Mujer, los Programas de Apoyo Temporal al Ingreso (PATI), entre otros.

También la continuidad de aquellos programas heredados por Saca, el programa de Comunidades Solidarias, que antes se llamaron red solidaria. Pero como se dijo, nada de esto toca la estructura del modelo neoliberal. El orden económico sigue intacto. Ni siquiera fue posible llevar a cabo una revisión de los impuestos para los sectores de la gran empresa. Por lo que se acude a endeudar más al país para la implementación de las medidas antes mencionadas.

Ante esa situación, diversos sectores de izquierdas han señalado que Funes aún aplica un modelo neoliberal, porque las disposiciones tomadas no han sido suficientes para penetrar la estructura del sistema neoliberal. A esto se le suma aquellas voces que, ven en Funes, la continuidad de las políticas neoliberales que dejaron los gobiernos de ARENA.

Entre estas políticas implementadas por Funes y que son criticadas por diferentes voces de izquierda están:

• La firma del Asocio para el Crecimiento con Estados Unidos, con la cual se ha entregado con docilidad a las políticas norteamericanas.

• Aprobación de la Ley de Asocio Público- Privado. La cual, según organizaciones sociales, constituye la segunda fase del modelo neoliberal porque da luz verde a que se concesionen los recursos naturales del país en beneficio de empresas privadas nacionales e internacionales.

• La política de focalización de los subsidios, porque es una condicionante impuesta por organismos neoliberales, como el Banco Mundial, para otorgar los préstamos.

Lo que se le critica al gobierno de Funes es que, si bien es cierto, este gobierno no ha ejecutado un proceso sistemático de privatización de bienes públicos; pero tampoco ha pensado en desmontar la estructura mercantilista, privatizadora y monopólica que ostenta el capital financiero y comercial en el país. Lejos de eso, se ha visto obligado a gobernar bajo los parámetros que le dictan las corporaciones y financieras neoliberales. Esto no le permite ejercer un gobierno con capacidad de regular en materia económica y, sin esa capacidad de intervenir en los asuntos económicos, se vuelve imposible trabajar por golpear la injusta distribución de las riquezas que promueve el neoliberalismo.

En ese sentido, no acaba el gobierno y ya existe descontento por parte de sectores de izquierdas, quienes reclaman a Funes que es un presidente que, ya instalado en el poder, en lugar de impulsar cambios sustanciales, continuó con las políticas neoliberales de su predecesores.

Una de las medidas de este gobierno que ha tenido el repudio de sectores y organizaciones populares es la Ley de Asocio Público-Privado, la cual compromete los recursos del país en beneficio de las empresas internacionales. Por el otro lado, las medidas que más aceptación han tenido por la población más pobre del país, son aquellos programas mencionados antes que ayudan a aliviar miserias, pero que todavía siguen siendo insuficientes y no llegan a todos los necesitados; además de no ser sostenibles porque dependen del endeudamiento cada vez mayor que tiene el país.


	12. El neoliberalismo 3

_4. Neoliberalismo y globalización_

Un tema que está directamente relacionado con el neoliberalismo es el de la globalización.

Este es un tema muy amplio, porque como la define el sociólogo inglés, Anthony Giddens, la globalización (…) denota un desplazamiento de la forma espacial de la organización humana hacia pautas de actividad, interacción y ejercicio del poder interregional y transcontinental. Implica tal expansión y profundización de las relaciones y las instituciones sociales en el espacio y en el tiempo que, por un lado, las actividades cotidianas se ven influenciadas cada vez más por acontecimientos que tienen lugar al otro lado del planeta y, por otro, las prácticas y decisiones de los grupos locales pueden tener importantes repercusiones globales.

En esta definición se puede observar que el fenómeno de la globalización es un proceso que abarca a todo el mundo y, por lo tanto, involucra a todos los seres humanos porque implica nuevas formas de establecer relaciones sociales, aunque esas relaciones sean profundamente desiguales. Esos cambios vienen dados por los avances tecnológicos y científicos que han permitido modificaciones en el tiempo y el espacio. De tal manera que las decisiones tomadas para países europeos o asiáticos, van a tener algún tipo de repercusiones en los países latinoamericanos o africanos. También se puede mencionar que en el contexto de globalización, la comunicación puede ser directa e instantánea entre las personas, aunque se encuentren al otro lado del mundo. Igualmente se pueden establecer relaciones comerciales, decisiones políticas, procesos educativos y formativos o, simplemente, comunicación cotidiana entre familiares y amigos desde cualquier parte del mundo en un tiempo real. Esos cambios en las relaciones sociales hacen que, como dijera Zygmunt Bauman, se esté construyendo un "hombre universal" que quiere decir que las personas piensan, desean, hacen y actúan de la misma manera, según un parámetro mundial que parece basarse en lo desechable. De esta cuenta, en todo el mundo hay similares edificaciones (centros comerciales, restaurantes, hoteles, etc.), similares comportamientos (modas, valores, músicas, entretenimientos, etc.), similares productos y comidas (bienes dec onsumo desechables, comidas rápidas, servicios gourmet, etc.), monedas y lenguajes universales (Dólar, Euro, idioma inglés, etc.), internet y celulares que posibilitan un mismo tipo de comunicación, entre otros comportamientos homogéneos.

En fin, la globalización es un asunto que tiene que ver con todos los ámbitos del ser humano actual; pero en este apartado, nos interesa comprender el significado de la globalización en el ámbito económico. Y desde la perspectiva económica, se puede decir que la idea de globalización hace referencia a la construcción de una sociedad planetaria, más allá de fronteras, barreras arancelarias, diferencias étnicas, credos religiosos, ideologías políticas y condiciones socioeconómicas o culturales. Esta definición coloca al centro de la globalización al mercado mundial, que se plantea un "libre comercio mundial" derrumbando todas las barreras comerciales, sean estas nacionales o regionales. Por esa razón es que han adquirido fuerza los Tratados de Libre Comercio (TLC), que tienen como objetivo integrar los mercados, permitiendo que los productos se muevan de un país a otro con mayor facilidad, libre del pago de impuestos. El TLC entre El Salvador y Estados Unidos, sería un ejemplo de ese proceso de globalización.

¿Quiénes se benefician de la globalización? Obviamente los más beneficiados son los países desarrollados y las grandes empresas transnacionales. Estos disponen de mejor tecnología, lo cual les permite competir en mejores condiciones que los países menos desarrollados. El resultado que se obtendrá es la inundación de los mercados de los países menos desarrollados de productos provenientes de los países más desarrollados. Entonces, las empresas transnacionales incrementarán sus ingresos, mientras muchas de las pequeñas y medianas empresas de los países tercermundistas podrían quebrar.

La globalización se traduce en la anexión de los mercados de los países del tercer mundo a los productores del primer mundo. Esta permite que las empresas transnacionales aumenten sus ganancias, pues aumenta el número de consumidores, además se les exonera del pago de impuestos, ya que esa es una condición fundamental en los tratados de libre comercio.

Una de las críticas que se le hace a este proceso de globalización consiste en que, por un lado, los gobiernos se esmeran en buscar la libre circulación de productos, pero por otro, prohíben la libre circulación de personas. Tal es el caso de los Estados Unidos que presiona a los países de América Latina para que se incorporen a ese proceso de globalización abriendo sus fronteras a los productos y a las inversiones norteamericanas; pero cierra sus fronteras a los inmigrantes de la región. A los países desarrollados les interesa la libre circulación de mercancías porque ellos tienen ventajas tecnológicas; pero no están interesados en promover un mundo global más justo.

_5. Las consecuencias sociales de la aplicación del modelo neoliberal. _

En este apartado veremos los efectos sociales de la aplicación del modelo neoliberal. Las podemos enlistar de la siguiente manera:

• La eficiencia en términos de calidad y cobertura no ha visto mejoras significativas, especialmente en las áreas rurales.

• La calidad de vida de la población se ha visto afectada con el incremento en el precio del servicio, sobre todo en los segmentos sociales con ingresos menores.

Esto es más válido para el caso de la población rural.

• La privatización de las instituciones financieras permitió la concentración de la propiedad bancaria en familias tradicionalmente poderosas del país, siendo estos grupos los más favorecidos con la privatización y liberalización del sistema financiero.

• La entrada en vigencia del TLC complica la situación de las pequeñas y medianas empresas, las cuales podrían quebrar debido a que no tienen la capacidad para adquirir tecnología. Las más afectadas serían la de textiles, de calzado, plásticos, artes gráficas, mueblerías e imprentas. Es más barato importar esos productos (comprarlos en el extranjero) que producirlos aquí.

• La entrada de productos agrícolas de los Estados Unidos sin pagar aranceles afectaría la agricultura nacional. Pues los agricultores norteamericanos reciben apoyo económico de su gobierno, lo cual les permite reducir los costos de producción y por lo tanto pueden vender sus productos más baratos.

• Para algunos entendidos en la materia, la firma de los tratados de libre comercio no es más que un mecanismo de protección de los grandes empresarios.

Contrario a lo que afirma el gobierno, la inversión extranjera no aumentará mucho y se concentrará en las maquilas, el comercio y algunos servicios públicos.

• El TLC destruirá empleos en el agro, en las pequeñas y medianas industrias. El deterioro del agro provocará una mayor emigración hacia las ciudades y hacia el exterior. Lo anterior aumentará la cantidad de vendedores ambulantes en las ciudades. El TLC también ha significado que empresas internacionales de minería metálica se aprovechen explorando y explotando los recursos de estas tierras, dejando con ello muerte y destrucción. Han llegado al punto que, si algún gobierno se opone a que exploten las minas, éstas demandan internacionalmente al Estado y le han ganado esas demandas por cientos de millones de dólares. Este es el caso de El Salvador en relación con la criminal empresa de Pacific Rim. Esta es una nueva forma de extorsión mundial a los países subdesarrollados; extorción que es permitida por los TLC porque son marcos jurídicos que defienden los intereses de las empresas.

• La firma del Asocio para el Crecimiento como la Ley de Asocio Público Privado, dejan abierta la posibilidad para que los escasos recursos naturales, con los que todavía cuenta El Salvador, sean explotados por empresa internacionales o nacionales. Por ejemplo, se ve fuertemente amenazada la región costera del país, de la cual se pretende hacer un corredor comercial, que implicaría destrucción ecológica y agotamiento de los recursos. Pero también se ve amenazado todo el territorio nacional.

En conclusión, en este capítulo hemos analizado el efecto del neoliberalismo y la globalización en la sociedad salvadoreña. Hemos visto que el proyecto neoliberal tiene como objetivo central que los grandes inversionistas aumenten sus riquezas. Sin embargo, para los pobres la situación económica no ha mejorado después de 24 años de neoliberalismo. La globalización beneficia a los grandes importadores y a las empresas transnacionales que pueden comprar y vender en los Estados Unidos sin pagar aranceles; pero nunca será igual para el resto de la población.


	13. Los derechos humanos 1

**LOS DERECHOS HUMANOS**

1. Contextualización

Los derechos humanos son universales e inherentes a la persona y los Estados están en la obligación de garantizar a través de las leyes su cumplimiento, es decir, el ejercicio pleno de las libertades en todo el sentido de la palabra y el goce de todas las atribuciones que garanticen su bienestar social, económico y su participación en el ámbito político, así como decidir como pueblo su autodeterminación.

La vigencia de los Derechos Humanos no prescribe, sino permanece en el tiempo y se fundamentan en el conjunto de Declaraciones, Convenciones, Tratados, Pactos y Protocolos los cuales los países han ratificado, y que han sido retomados en las Constituciones Políticas de las sociedades democráticas y que incluyen los Derechos Civiles y Políticos, Derechos Económicos, Sociales y Culturales y los Derechos de Solidaridad de los pueblos, así como las Convención sobre la Mujer y el Niño.

Por lo tanto, el Estado no debe justificar ignorancia cuando los derechos como la libertad de expresión, movilización, sindicalización, seguridad, así como otros derechos son irrespetados o ignorados sin tomar en cuenta los mecanismos e instancias encargadas de hacer cumplir las leyes y dirimir los conflictos.

Los Acuerdos de Paz firmados en Chapultepec, México en 1992 crearon la instancia interna que se encargaría de velar por el respeto y cumplimiento de los derechos humanos en El Salvador que se denominó Procuraduría para la Defensa de los Derechos Humanos cuyas funciones fundamentales son la fiscalización, tutela y promoción de dichos derechos en el país.

En la década de los ochenta y principios de los noventas en el marco del conflicto armado fueron organismos no gubernamentales los que llevaron a flote demandas en relación con el reconocimiento y cumplimiento del respeto a la vida, a la organización y sindicalización, al trabajo, a la seguridad, a un juicio justo, entre otros.

En ese marco es necesario hacer notar que existen un conjunto de instrumentos jurídicos vigentes tanto nacionales como internacionales que declaran y garantizan una gama de derechos humanos de los cuales goza la población salvadoreña, y deben ser atendidos por el Estado salvadoreño, léase todas las instituciones que lo componen, y fiscalizados por la Procuraduría de los derechos humanos quien debe actuar de oficio en graves violaciones a derechos referidos o recibir denuncias para que se restituyan inmediatamente esos derechos, entre esos instrumentos están los siguientes:

Constitución de la República de El Salvador, Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos 1948, Pacto Internacional de Derechos Civiles y Políticos 1966, Protocolo Facultativo del Pacto Internacional de Derechos Civiles y Políticos, Pacto Internacional de Derechos Económicos, Sociales y Culturales 1966 y el Protocolo Adicional a la Convención Americana sobre Derechos Humanos en materia de Derechos Económicos, Sociales y Culturales "Protocolo de San Salvador", Convención sobre la eliminación de todas las formas de discriminación contra la mujer, Convención sobre los derechos del niño, Convención Americana sobre los derechos y deberes del Hombre, Convención Americana sobre Derechos Humanos en materia de Derechos Económicos, Sociales y Culturales, Convención Interamericana para prevenir, sancionar y erradicar la violencia contra la mujer " Convención de Belem do Para ".

Todos los instrumentos legales mencionados en el párrafo anterior expresan la voluntad política del Estado salvadoreño de la asunción de compromisos internacionales, así como la obligación moral y jurídica de respetar los acuerdos firmados teniendo como únicos límites los planteados por los acuerdos mismos y la Constitución Política de la República.

En este marco de compromisos habrá que destacar los derechos de la mujer y derechos del niño; de manera de visibilizar de formas más concretas a cada sexo-género, y la niñez en particular, debido a las características de indefensión en sociedades sobretodo machistas y antidemocráticas.

Los Derechos Humanos no deben ser usados de manera partidista y su cumplimiento debe significar para la sociedad salvadoreña el recurso para realizar la evaluación del desempeño del Estado y sus instituciones en un momento histórico determinado.

También habrá que considerar, que las distintas fuerzas políticas y sociales del país deben tomar en cuenta el valor intrínseco de los derechos humanos, y que sólo su cumplimiento será objeto de interpretación de su vocación democrática y de su compromiso con el imperio de la ley.

En consecuencia se ha planteado que la dignidad y la estatura democrática de un pueblo está en referencia a su capacidad de exigir al Estado que se cumplan todos los derechos humanos que le asisten, todo lo cual independientemente de la ideología de las fuerzas políticas que estén en el poder político de un país.

_1.1. Los derechos humanos, características y clasificación. _

**1.1.1. Los derechos humanos **

"Los derechos humanos pueden definirse de manera general como los derechos que son intrínsecos a nuestra naturaleza y sin los cuales no podemos vivir como seres humanos. Los derechos humanos y las libertades fundamentales nos permiten alcanzar un desarrollo pleno y hacer uso de nuestras cualidades humanas, nuestra inteligencia, nuestro talento y nuestra conciencia y satisfacer nuestras necesidades espirituales y de otra índole. Están basados en la creciente exigencia de la humanidad de una vida en la que se respeten y protejan la dignidad y el valor inherentes de cada ser humano" NACIONES UNIDAS: (1989)

Conceptualizar los derechos humanos requiere referirse a que una persona tiene derechos por la única razón de tener la condición de ser humano, de estar vivo y ser parte de una sociedad determinada, independientemente de cual sea su raza, sexo, religión, posición política, condición socio-económica, entre otros.

La persona está envestida y cobijada de derechos que deben ser plenamente respetados, y su incumplimiento genera sanciones morales y legales de las instancias correspondientes, tanto nacionales como internacionales.

Los derechos humanos se derivan de la dignidad inherente del ser humano y de su integridad física, moral y psicológica, así como todos los factores que contribuyan a su vida plena y de sus familias.

**1.1.2. Características generales de los derechos humanos. **

**Universales**: Deben ser aplicados de igual forma a una persona que a otra, sin mediar cualquier otra condición de distinción o preferencia.

**Intransferibles:** Ninguna persona puede transferir ni delegar a otra sus derechos, la otra persona ya cuenta con iguales derechos.

**Imprescriptibles: **Toda persona goza de derechos humanos consignados en todos los instrumentos suscritos, ellos nunca prescriben o dejan de existir.

**Irrenunciables: **Nadie puede ser obligado a renunciar a sus derechos humanos.

**Inviolables: **Al haber sido reconocidos por los Estados los derechos humanos no pueden ser violados, sino protegidos.

**1.1.3. Los derechos humanos se clasifican así: **

• Derechos Civiles y Políticos o de primera generación

• Derechos Económicos, Sociales y Culturales o de segunda generación

• Derechos De Solidaridad o de los pueblos o de tercera generación

La Clasificación anterior se basa en presentar de forma organizada los distintos grupos de Derechos Humanos que se han ido reconociendo en el transcurso del tiempo y fundamentado en diferentes realidades. Ellos corresponden al conjunto de derechos que fueron proclamados después de la segunda guerra mundial que se constituyen por la necesidad de establecer universalmente tales derechos. A tal grado que las Naciones Unidas nombró una comisión que redactó la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos que fue aprobada en año 1948.


	14. Los derechos humanos 2

_**Derechos humanos Civiles y Políticos o de la Libertad o de primera generación**_

El aparecimiento de los Derechos Humanos no es espontáneo, ni natural, sino que surgen a partir de las necesidades que se van destacando en cada momento histórico al respecto habrá que decir que ya en los siglos XI y XII se va constituyendo una nueva clase social compuesta por artesanos y comerciantes quienes organizan las ciudades alrededor de sus actividades comerciales, pero además, (que) va a luchar contra el poder feudal (la realeza) para conseguir los derechos civiles " así sucede en 1188, cuando las Cortes del reino de León reciben de Alfonso IX la confirmación de los derechos básicos de todo hombre libre, o cuando en 1215 el rey de Inglaterra, Juan sin Tierra, se ve obligado a aceptar la Carta Magna que le presentan los barones de su reino" Barreiro, Clara: (1981)

Es obvio, que desde siglos atrás se encuentran antecedentes importantes que marcan el rumbo de los derechos civiles que cada vez van a perfeccionarse y extenderse por casi todo el mundo moderno. La libertad de pensamiento y de acción son fundamentales para aquellos que desde muy temprano retomaron del bagaje de la antigüedad clásica, que el rumbo de los propósitos humanos es el modelo del hombre "medida de todas las cosas" cuyo fin primordial será alcanzar la gloria, la fama y la fortuna que le permitan disfrutar de los placeres de este mundo".

Se ha de hacer notar que en la Convención de derechos humanos del 10 de diciembre de 1948 se proclamaron universales una serie de derechos que están contenidos, por ejemplo, en la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos de 1776, que pueden resumirse en la vida, la libertad y la búsqueda de la felicidad que son fundamentos esenciales que justificarían en un determinado momento la resistencia armada hacia todo poder que no garantice esos elementales principios.

En el caso de la Revolución Francesa de 1789, se pueden destacar la libertad, igualdad, seguridad, respeto a la propiedad y su resistencia a la opresión, que vienen a constituirse como en un marco general para la compresión y puesta en marcha de los derechos fundamentales del ser humano en las distintas formaciones económico sociales. El 26 de agosto de 1789 se publicó la Declaración de los Derechos del Hombre y del Ciudadano, que serían las bases ideológicas del nuevo orden, que se caracterizaría por las relaciones sociales capitalistas de producción y que descabezaría al antiguo régimen feudal. Se puede decir que ambas revoluciones mencionadas fueron coincidentes al reconocer con la declaración únicamente derechos individuales; es decir Civiles y Políticos.

**Declaración de los derechos del hombre y del ciudadano (26 de agosto de 1789) **

Los representantes del pueblo francés, constituidos en Asamblea nacional, considerando que la ignorancia, el olvido o el menosprecio de los derechos del hombre son las únicas causas de las calamidades públicas y de la corrupción de los gobiernos, han resuelto exponer, en una declaración solemne, los derechos naturales, inalienables y sagrados del hombre, a fin de que esta declaración, constantemente presente para todos los miembros del cuerpo social, les recuerde sin cesar sus derechos y sus deberes; a fin de que los actos del poder legislativo y del poder ejecutivo, al poder cotejarse a cada instante con la finalidad de toda institución política, sean más respetados y para que las reclamaciones de los ciudadanos, en adelante fundadas en principios simples e indiscutibles, redunden siempre en beneficio del mantenimiento de la Constitución y de la felicidad de todos.

**Derechos Civiles: **Derecho a la vida y a la integridad física y mental, Derecho a la libertad y a la seguridad de la persona, incluido el derecho a un juicio justo, Derecho a la intimidad e inviolabilidad del hogar y de la correspondencia, Derecho a la libertad de pensamiento y religión, así como a la de opinión y expresión.

**Derechos Políticos: **Derecho a la libertad de reunión y asociación, Derecho a elegir, a ser elegido y a participar en la conducción de los asuntos públicos, Derecho a poder demandar a la autoridad pública.

**Derecho a la libertad: **Las libertades personales, que comprende la seguridad personal, que incluye la protección contra arrestos y detenciones arbitrarias, así como la inviolabilidad de domicilio y la correspondencia; la libertad del movimiento, al matrimonio y la educación de los hijos; La libertades económicas que se refiere a la libertad de comercio e industria, la empresa, libertad de fijar precios y la propiedad; La libertad de pensamiento con conlleva a la libertades de expresión, religiosas, artísticas y literarias; la libertades políticas que se refieren a libertades de expresión, reunión, asociación y sufragio.

_Características de los derechos Civiles y Políticos._

Buscan fundamentalmente proteger la libertad, seguridad e integridad física y moral de las personas.

Protege al ser humano como individuo (Derechos Civiles) y como ciudadano (Derechos Políticos)

El Estado debe garantizar que tales derechos se puedan ejercer libremente.

_**Derechos Económicos, Sociales y culturales o de igualdad o de segunda generación.**_

Estos derechos tienen como antecedente las demandas de los trabajadores para tener mejores condiciones de existencia que se plantearon en un primer momento del desarrollo del modo de producción capitalista. La revolución industrial entre los siglos XVII y XVIII, dejo entrever una serie de necesidades e injusticias, por ejemplo, las largas jornadas de trabajo y bajos salarios a las que se vieron sometidas gran parte de los trabajadores incluyendo mujeres y niños. Pero también las condiciones precarias de subsistencia, de salud, educación, alojamiento que proliferaron en aquellos días.

Los Derechos denominados de segunda generación se inspiraron en momentos anteriores a su declaración moderna y universal. Se tuvo que pasar por luchas de los llamados proletarios u obreros por mejorar sus condiciones de vida en las fábricas de Inglaterra (1824), en Alemania (1864), en Francia (1884) y en los propios Estados Unidos con las luchas del 3 de mayo de 1887 en Chicago con lo que se logra la jornada laboral de ocho horas.

La hoy ex- Unión Soviética se quejó en la segunda década del siglo XX de la injusticia de reconocer derechos Civiles y Políticos para una buena parte de la población, pero que los mismos no pudiesen gozar de igual forma de los Derechos Económicos, Sociales y Culturales.

En el siglo XIX el conjunto de luchas reivindicativas de los obreros en el mundo culminan con las revoluciones mexicana con lo que surge su Constitución, y la rusa, con la cual se proclaman los Derechos del Pueblo trabajador con lo que son reconocidos formalmente los Derechos de segunda generación.

Derecho al trabajo y a recibir un salario justo y digno; Derecho a condiciones labores justas; Derecho de huelga y sindicalización; Derecho a la seguridad social; Derecho a mejores niveles de salud física y mental; Derecho a la educación, Instrucción y a la cultura; Derecho a la protección y asistencia de la familia, madres e hijos; Derecho a la protección económica en condiciones de incapacidad; Derecho a la propiedad.

Nos damos cuenta la importancia que tiene conocer nuestros propios derechos y que el mismo nos asiste para que podamos exigir que se nos cumplan; sin embargo, en países como el nuestro se debe insistir, proponer y buscar los medios legales para que ese conjunto de derechos no se vean pisoteados u olvidados.

La indefensión la encontramos en distintos casos a lo largo y ancho de nuestro territorio; sin embargo, quienes hablan desde la visión jurídica nos plantean que debe ser indispensable para todo derecho humano su búsqueda, la perfección de su cumplimiento, recurrir al arbitraje y a los propios tribunales si es posible para que no se vean violentados o en su defecto se restituyan.

La falta de oportunidades de trabajo digno para un grupo significativo de la población económicamente activa en el país es un caso ejemplarizante que nos permite ver cada día como crece el sector informal de la economía expresado en ventas de calles y aceras a tal grado que el propio San Salvador se ha constituido en un gran mercado estacionario y ambulante de lo cual vive buena parte de nuestra población.

En nuestro contexto el tratar de evitar la huelga y la sindicalización no es un mensaje favorable a la inversión de aquellos países e inversores que sí están cada vez más comprometidos con el cumplimento cabal de los compromisos internacionales como el caso de la Organización Internacional del Trabajo (OIT). No obstante, es muy bien valorado en nuestro país el derecho a la propiedad reconocido hoy por hoy y respetado por todas las fuerzas políticas, con algunos matices.

Lo que si tenemos claro es que el derecho humano es perfectible, es decir sujeto a perfeccionarse, eso lo vemos claramente si comparamos Europa de finales del siglo XIX con la Europa de finales del siglo XX y principios del siglo XXI, en donde en la mayoría de los casos la ciudadanía goza de plenos derechos, de su respeto y cumplimiento, siendo uno de los fundamentales el de la vida digna en toda la extensión de la palabra.

_Características de los Derechos Económicos, Sociales y Culturales._

Buscan la promoción y protección de la igualdad económica, social y cultural en una sociedad históricamente determinada.

Protege y fomenta los derechos de los trabajadores.

Suponen las garantías de acceso a los beneficios sociales para el buen desarrollo de las familias.


	15. Los derechos humanos 3

_**Derecho de Solidaridad o de los pueblos o de tercera generación**_.

En 1945 finalizada la segunda guerra mundial surge la concepción democrática de los Derechos Humanos y el mundo queda configurado en otro escenario, la guerra fría, en donde las dos potencias mundiales, luchan por controlar y mantener sus relaciones de influencia geopolítica a los territorios que logran incorporar y otros que están sujetos a articular a su ámbito de influencia. Pero al mismo tiempo surge la tenencia de las colonias afroasiáticas de independizarse de las potencias como Inglaterra, Francia lo que se realiza en el lapso comprendido entre los años 1945 a 1973 con el cual el mundo asiste a una nueva composición, y con ello la exigencia de ir construyendo una verdadera autodeterminación no sólo política, sino económica e ideológica.

Derecho a la autodeterminación, Derecho a la Paz, Derecho al desarrollo, Derecho a la democracia, Derecho a la integración, Derecho a recibir y producir información equitativamente, Derecho al medio ambiente sano, Derecho al beneficio compartido del patrimonio común de la humanidad.

Cuando se revisa este conjunto de derechos nos salta a la vista el derecho que tiene todo pueblo a determinar su propio destino, sin embargo, hoy en día las características y composición que se asume el escenario geopolítico son conseguidas en gran parte desde las alianzas que se establecen por los países con mayor poder económico y político y desde los mismos organismos internacionales y mundiales, los cuales ejercen presión a los países débiles económica y políticamente o con menos posibilidades de autodeterminación.

El marco de la globalización nos ofrece un escenario muy particular en donde la misma China comunista está aprovechando ventajosamente gran parte del escenario económico planteado desde las políticas neoliberales, muy a pesar que países como el nuestro aún no cuentan con relaciones diplomáticas con este país, pero si económicas. En ese sentido, es una oportunidad apostar e invertir en serio en educación, salud y todo lo que implique el desarrollo de la capacidad laboral, humana y con ello la posibilidad de situar a la población del país en otras condiciones económicas.

En cuanto a los Tratados de libre comercio (TLC), en Latinoamérica muchos países como el nuestro han optado por enfilarse con TLC con Estados Unidos, México y otros bilaterales, pero el análisis interno de las fuerzas político y sociales de oposición y la realidad misma, hacen pensar que el fruto de los tratados no es inmediato para todos, los estudios recientes reflejan que los beneficios se reducirán a ciertos rubros económicos en donde se puede obtener grandes ganancias.

De más está hablar del Derecho a un ambiente sano porque nuestro país es uno de los más deteriorados y contaminados en América, sólo después de Haití, lo cual hace pensaren que hay que tomar medidas inmediatas que contribuyan a contener la crisis socio-ambiental.

_Características de los Derechos de Solidaridad o de los pueblos._

Garantizan condiciones políticas favorables para la estabilidad del país y sus habitantes.

Establecen el compromiso de los Estados a generar todas las medidas pertinentes para gozar de salud a través de la protección del medio ambiente.

Supone el derecho que los pueblos decidan cual es el tipo de régimen político es más conveniente para el desarrollo, la integración y la democracia.

Dependen del avance en el desarrollo de las democracias, el desarrollo y justicia social.

Requiere de nuevas relaciones (de solidaridad) internacionales en concierto de los países

_**OTROS DERECHOS CONSAGRADOS EN LAS CONVENCIONES INTERNACIONALES: Derechos de la mujer y derechos del niño**_

**1.2.1. Derechos de la Mujer.**

La Convención sobre la Eliminación de todas las formas de discriminación contrala mujer fue adoptada y abierta a firma y ratificación, o adhesión, por la Asamblea General de las Naciones Unidas en su resolución 34/180, del 18 de diciembre de 1979. La misma fue ratificada por El Salvador por Decreto Legislativo Nº 705 del 2de junio de 1981 que se publicó en el Diario Oficial Nº 105 del 9 de junio del mismo año.

Con la Convención de Eliminación de todo maltrato contra la mujer se busca efectivizar ese propósito a través de todos los órdenes de la vida cotidiana: familiar, laboral, participación política, en la esfera educativa, el primer artículo dela misma expresa más claramente este objetivo.

Artículo 1. A los efectos de la presente Convención, la expresión "discriminación contra la mujer" denotará toda distinción, exclusión o restricción basada en el sexo que tenga como objeto o resultado menoscabar o anular el reconocimiento, goce o ejercicio de la mujer, independientemente de su estado civil, sobre la base de la igualdad del hombre y la mujer, de los derechos humanos y las libertades fundamentales en las esferas política, económica, social, cultural y civil o en cualquier otra esfera.

Asimismo, esa Convención deja muy claro que los Estados partes deben condenar todo tipo de discriminación contra la mujer y a fortalecer a través de todos los medios legales pertinentes esos esfuerzos, es decir, en la Constituciones Políticas de las Repúblicas, así como asegurar por ley u otros medios la realización práctica del principio de igualdad entre el hombre y la mujer. La Convención obliga a derogar leyes que tengan evidencia de discriminación contra la mujer, pero también se deberán adoptar las medidas pertinentes para asegurar la modificación de patrones socioculturales de conductas de hombres y mujeres, con el propósito de alcanzar la eliminación de prejuicios y prácticas consuetudinarias que impliquen la idea de inferioridad o superioridad de algún sexo-género.

**1.2.2. Derechos del niño y la niña.**

En cuanto a la Convención de los derechos del niño del 20 de noviembre 1989 y que fuera ratificada por El Salvador el 27 de abril de 1990 y Publicada en el Diario Oficial Nº 108 del 9 de mayo de 1990, de la misma debemos decir que con ella se pretende ayudar a que el niño.

La Convención reconoce los derechos del niño a la vida, nombre, nacionalidad, identidad, relaciones familiares, la supervivencia.

El niño tiene derecho a no ser separado de sus padres en contra de su voluntad salvo a reserva de razón judicial, protección y cuidados necesarios, que las instituciones, servicios y establecimientos encargados del cuidado y protección de los niños cumplan las normas establecidas.

Se adoptarán medidas para luchar con el traslado ilícito de niños al extranjero y su retención, se garantizarán condiciones para que el niño pueda expresar su opinión libremente en todos los asuntos que lo afecten, se reconocen los derechos de los niños a la libertad de pensamiento, de conciencia y religión, su libertad de asociación y celebración de reuniones pacíficas.

Ningún niño estará sujeto a injerencias arbitrarias o ilegales en su vida privada, su familia su domicilio, correspondencia ni ataques ilegales a su honra y reputación, velar porque el niño tenga acceso a la información y material de diferentes fuentes nacionales e internacionales.

Alentar la producción y difusión de libros para niños, Alentar a los medios de comunicación tomen en cuenta las necesidades lingüísticas del niño y el grupo minoritario a que pertenece.

Protección contra abusos físicos o mentales, descuido o negligencia, garantizar que ambos padres tienen obligaciones comunes en la crianza y manutención del niño, proporcionar asistencia necesaria al niño a quien cuide de él.

A que obtenga el carácter legal de refugiado, al disfrute del más alto nivel posible de salud y a servicios para el tratamiento de las enfermedades y rehabilitación, reducir la mortalidad infantil y de la niñez, combatir las enfermedades y la malnutrición en el marco de la atención primaria de la salud, asegurar atención natal y postnatal, gozar incluso prestaciones del seguro social.


	16. Movimientos sociales 1

**Movimientos sociales en la sociedad salvadoreña**

1. Introducción a los Movimientos Sociales.

En las últimas décadas (1960-2013) nuestro país entró en una dinámica de cambios socio-históricos trascendentales. Algunos provocados por factores estructurales y coyunturales del desarrollo capitalista y socialista en el orden social internacional. Otros son de carácter interno, cuyas raíces históricas hay que rastrearlas desde el siglo XIX y a lo largo del siglo XX. Esos cambios han influenciado la vida cotidiana de protagonistas en tanto Movimientos Sociales (MS) provenientes de las Clases Sociales en la construcción de la Democracia para la sociedad salvadoreña.

_**1.1. Breve Contextualización**_

_1.1.1.- Factores Sociales Externos en el capitalismo Mundial 1960-1970._

Desde mediados del siglo XX la Revolución Tecnológica y Científica inició la "Era Digital" e hizo culminar la Era de la Modernización, iniciada en Europa de los siglos XVIII-XIX con la Revolución Industrial. Se inició la Era Pos-Industrial o Pos-modernidad. Los indicadores del cambio fueron:

**1) La carrera espacial y el surgimiento de la Empresas Transnacionales**. El orden internacional fue dominado por tales empresas provocando cambios en cuanto a la producción, comercio y consumo de mercancías industrializadas-tecnologizadas que controlan el mercado mundial y local.

**2)"Guerra Fría".** Posterior a la Segunda Guerra Mundial (1939-1945) se impusieron mecanismos de control hegemónico en el poder económico y político-ideológico para impedir la "penetración del comunismo" en países del Norte (Desarrollados, Centrales e industrializados) y del Sur (Subdesarrollados, atrasados y periféricos). La disputa se expresó entre dos Sistemas Sociales y Modelos económicos, antagónicos y contradictorios: Capitalismo (Estados Unidos) y Socialismo (Unión Soviética). Esta hegemonía bipolar concluyó en 1990. La principal demanda de los MS para dirimir los conflictos es construir nuevas formas de Democracia o construir una alternativa.

**3) Crisis del Medioambiente.** La creciente depredación y explotación de territorios poseedores de potenciales elementos minerales estratégicos o productos energéticos (petróleo), han llegado a la degradación por el abuso de sus recursos naturales para la industria. Muchos de estos productos han creado el "Efecto Invernadero".

Los cambios externos influencian directa o indirectamente el Orden social interno de nuestra Sociedad, que determina el auge y crisis de Modelos Socio-Económicos y Políticos: El Modelo Agro-industrial de los años 60 sustituyó al Modelo Agro-Exportador cafetalero, que surgió a mediados del siglo XIX. A su alrededor se consolidaron las clases sociales: dominante (terratenientes-cafetaleros) y dominada (campesinos, mozos, colonos y trabajadores asalariados).

Se constituyó el Estado, surgió la Banca y se incorporaron nuevas tierras-ejidales y comunales despojadas a los indígenas. Los expropiados reaccionaron como Movimientos Sociales espontáneos al finalizar el siglo y se insurreccionaron (1932) demandando reivindicaciones sociales. Con la incipiente industrialización se inició un proceso de integración económica regional, se creó el Mercado Común Centroamericano. Su vida fue efímera pues cayó en crisis por la guerra de las "100 horas" entre El Salvador y Honduras.

_1.2. Globalización Económica y Cultural Mundial entre los años 1980-2013._

Existen una serie de indicadores que vamos enumerar que contribuyen a generar condicionantes contextuales para generar movilización social en los distintos países de América Central y el mundo:

**1) Modelo Neoliberal del Capitalismo Financiero. **Las Empresa Transnacionales centralizaron su poder económico y consolidaron su hegemonía con nuevos procesos de acumulación del capital financiero (Bolsa de Valores) en el mercado mundial. Surgió el fenómeno de la Globalización cuya lógica es la creación de Mega-Mercados concentrando economías locales de países afines. Los TLC son ejemplos de esta tendencia globalizadora: TLC con Canadá, Estados Unidos y México. Europa, Asia y América Latina. Esta dinámica es apoyada por organismos financieros como el Banco Mundial-BM, el Fondo Monetario Internacional-FMI y otros. A la vez está dirigida por los países más industrializados, conocido como grupo de los siete, G-7: EU, Canadá, Alemania, Francia, Italia, Inglaterra y Japón. Posteriormente se unió Rusia, luego de su transición al capitalismo. Este fenómeno ha dado lugar al surgimiento del Movimiento Social Anti-Globalización y se concentran en los países donde el G-7 u organismos financieros mundiales desarrollan sus Cumbres o Asambleas.

**2) Fenómeno económico de la China Comunista.** Como gigante surgido de una cultura milenaria asiática, en la actualidad expande sus mercancías maquiladas junto al bloque de los megamercados de países centrales industrializados y está acaparando mercados locales de la periferia del sistema capitalista. El Salvador no escapa a este fenómeno.

**3) Crisis y derrumbe del socialismo de la Unión Soviética.** En 1990 había entrado en crisis esta modalidad de Socialismo de Estado. Previo en 1988 había caído el Muro de Berlín. Este tipo de socialismo se fundamentó en una interpretación muy particular de las teorías de la filosofía "Marxista-Leninista". Fue el paradigma que fundamentó e inspiró la práctica de muchos MS y Partidos políticos en las sociedades capitalistas incluyendo El Salvador. El marxismo también se popularizó en las Universidades públicas, Sindicatos, Gremios y Asociaciones como Materialismo Histórico y Dialéctico. Con el derrumbe de este socialismo terminó la hegemonía bipolar y está en ascenso el poder unipolar de los Estados Unidos, al no tener el contrapeso de la URSS. Las invasiones a Afganistán e Irak en la búsqueda de fuentes energéticas (petróleo) a costa de depredar la Naturaleza y trastocar la cultura y democracia de la civilización oriental, son indicadores de ese poder. Se perfila una posible y potencial "guerra de civilizaciones": Occidente contra Oriente. El Medio-Oriente, a su vez, tiene crisis internas recurrentes como la guerra Israel-Líbano.

**4) Cambios de la Era Digital. **La "Era Digital" profundizó la carrera espacial y los medios de comunicación que facilitaron la globalización de las relaciones sociales de la acumulación del capital financiero en sus relaciones especulativas.

En el caso de El Salvador es partir del año 2009 se abre un nuevo escenario político en el país, y es que por primera vez en la historia un gobierno con participación de la izquierda representada mayoritariamente en el FMLN llega al poder con Mauricio Funes a la cabeza, quien desde el principio estableció ciertas diferencias de enfoque con sus aliados del FMLN. Un terrible sismo político rompió la unidad del partido ARENA y se creó lo que hoy conocemos como GANA.

El movimiento social salvadoreño se ha hecho sentir con distintas demandas en el país, se han expresado el movimiento ecologista, que también ha luchado contra la Minería; así también un creciente movimiento de mujeres que han estado manifestándose en distintas coyunturas; así como, los llamados desmovilizados o excombatientes de ambos bandos FMLN y Fuerza Armada que han estado reclamando los derechos que según ellos, quedaron pendientes después de los Acuerdos de Paz de 1992. Y es que ningún gobierno les puso atención a sus requerimientos y reviven casi siempre en procesos electorales.

En el marco de la globalización neoliberal ha existido interés en organizar nuevas formas de conseguir privatización en las sociedades; disfrazando de algún modo el interés de las transnacionales y la empresa privada nacional de manejar a rubros importantes en las economías nacionales. Nos referimos a los Asocio público y privado, que se constituye en una nueva modalidad de hacer negocios en El Salvador. A tal grado, que todos los partidos políticos que conforman la Asamblea Legislativa del país en 2013 han optado por votar positivamente esa Ley, pero, partidos políticos como el FMLN antes de votar, plantearon la necesidad de quitar de dicha ley que por ejemplo, el agua y la educación universitaria pública, no podían ser objeto de negocios bajo el paraguas del asocio público y privado.


	17. Movimientos sociales 2

2- Conceptualizando a los movimientos sociales-ms.

Cuando las estructuras de la economía, la política y la ecología mundial entran en conflicto y crisis, entonces hay cambios estructurales locales. Para resolver esos conflictos y salir de las crisis emergen activa y participativamente una gama de organizaciones protagonistas conocidas como MS de los años 60-80.

_2.1- Movimiento Social-MS_

Un MS se constituye por:

a) Su principal característica es plantear demandas para resolver conflictos y efectos negativos provocados por las crisis externa e interna. Para que exista un MS deben estar presente dos condiciones: **Conflicto y Superación** precisa el autor, quien distingue tres tipos de MS: 1) **Reivindicativos**, que situados en la organización social luchan contra el poder. 2) **Políticos,** que rompen las reglas del juego, al atacar el control hegemónico del sistema político y los intereses de la clase dominante. Y 3) **MS de Clase**, que luchan contra un adversario para apropiarse y controlar los medios de producción de la sociedad atacando el poder.

b) Con un enfoque más objetivo, otros refieren que un Movimiento Popular es una categoría referida a un sujeto social y político, a una voluntad colectiva que sintetiza a la masa y que tiene a las clases como su principal determinante, el autor es el pueblo que actúa al interior de la sociedad civil donde desarrolla prácticas contra-hegemónicas y en alianza de clases elabora proyectos alternativos de organización social. Las personas se organizan y redefinen sus estructuras orgánicas y pueden ser autónomas o bajo la cobertura de un partido político, gremio o asociación.

c) Clases Sociales: Las clases se originan con la División del Trabajo, de la acumulación de un excedente de riqueza, de la aparición de la propiedad privada de las relaciones económicas y de las relaciones de los individuos con los instrumentos de producción.

3-Contexto Socio-Histórico de los Movimientos Sociales Salvadoreños.

La sociedad centroamericana en general y la salvadoreña en particular experimentaron algunos cambios estructurales en el Sistema Capitalista mundial y latinoamericano, como resultado de los factores señaladas al principio de estas notas. Se periodizan tres momentos históricos en que los MS articulados a las Clases Sociales dinamizaron la vida cotidiana de la gente.

_3.1-Primer momento histórico: La crisis política de las décadas 1960-1970._

La transformación del tradicional Modelo Económico Agro-exportador a través de la modernización de los procesos de acumulación capitalista en la economía dio paso a proyectos de industrialización para integrar los mercados de cada país de la región. Se configuró un Modelo Agro-industrial para participar en el proyecto de Mercado Común Centroamericano que potenciaría la producción agrícola e industrial. Con ello se lograría un crecimiento económico y un potencial desarrollo social que "beneficiaría a la población". La modernización industrial capitalista, la crisis del MCCA, el conflicto bélico y la política represiva de la dictadura militar a la población, exacerbó las contradicciones entre la clase dominante y la clase trabajadora asalariada.

A esto siguieron los escandalosos fraudes electorales presidenciales (1972,1977), las intervenciones militares y cierres de la Universidad de El Salvador y masacre a estudiantes universitarios (30 de julio de 1975), persecución y muerte a sacerdotes de la Iglesia católica (en los años 80 fueron asesinados Monseñor Romero y padres Jesuitas). Estos factores internos crearon las condiciones objetivas y subjetivas para el surgimiento del MS o Movimiento Popular Revolucionario. Estos impulsaron un ascendente proceso revolucionario contra la burguesía, su gobierno y dictadura militar, apoyada por los Estados Unidos ("guerra fría" y Doctrina de la Seguridad Nacional-DSN) que ejecutó el proyecto contrarrevolucionario de la Alianza para el Progreso para aniquilarlo. Estos procesos perfilaron una clara lucha de clases. Los frentes políticos de masas, creados a partir de organizaciones especializadas de campesinos, obreros, maestros, pobladores de tugurios y estudiantes, que tienen unidad o vínculos orgánicos con frentes político militares clandestinos, de inspiración marxista-leninista, cuyo proyecto revolucionario es alcanzar el poder político dada la correlación de fuerzas que es hegemónicamente capitalista y se refleja en toda la estructura política y social. Los MS expresan los intereses del proletariado con una composición social heterogénea que lucha por romper la lógica capitalista.

_3.2-Segundo Momento: La guerra civil de los años 80._

La emergencia y desarrollo de los MS se potenciaron a partir del golpe de Estado del 15 de octubre de 1979. Aquí finalizó la dictadura militar impuesta por la oligarquía cafetalera desde 1932 con el General Maximiliano Hernández Martínez. La guerra civil de 12 años (1980-1992), fue resultados de la agudización de las contradicciones económicas, políticos ideológicos y medioambientales. La modernización de la sociedad que el capitalismo industrial impuso con el Modelo Agro-industrial para mejorar los procesos de acumulación capitalista de Empresas Transnacionales y de la burguesía local en detrimento de la clase trabajadora, alentó la crisis política de los años 60-70 que desembocó en la guerra de los 80.

Los MS con su gama de organizaciones populares constituyeron el Frente Farabundo Martí para la Liberación Nacional-FMLN en octubre de 1980. La lucha de clases entró a una nueva fase político-militar con la que se sustituyó el voto electoral por los fusiles ante los frecuentes fraudes. La población organizada del campo y la ciudad se incorporó a la guerra civil contra el poder de la burguesía, el ejército y la política contrainsurgente de los Estados Unidos.

_3.3-Tercer Momento: Acuerdos de Paz y Nuevos Movimiento Sociales. (1992-2013)_

Con la firma de los Acuerdos de Paz el 16 de enero de 1992, finaliza uno de los períodos más convulsionados de la historia salvadoreña. La participación de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas-ONU y países latinoamericanos fue decisiva en el proceso de Diálogo- Negociación. El espíritu de los Acuerdos abrió un nuevo escenario que contribuyera a la democratización; destacaban, se crearon nuevas Instituciones: TSE para evitar nuevos fraudes electorales. PNC, para garantizar la Seguridad Ciudadana, PDH que velará por su respeto. Con esta nueva institucionalidad de posguerra de la década 90 hacia el siglo XXI (2006) nacieron las esperanzas de Paz y Democracia por la que siempre han luchado y lucha actualmente los MS.

Pero pronto surgieron otras contradicciones, ahora generadas por el nuevo Modelo Económico Neoliberal Globalizador del capital financiero. La burguesía salvadoreña, en alianza con las empresas transnacionales, se enriquece cada vez más con las políticas privatizadoras del patrimonio del Estado, de servicios básicos (telefonía…), dolarización de la economía. Pero también se enriquece a costa de depredar el medioambiente con la construcción de Grandes Centros Comerciales, Viviendas, anillo periférico y otras obras (carretera longitudinal) avaladas por el Gobierno. Mientras la clase trabajadora se empobrece, en parte por el incumplimiento de los objetivos del Foro Económico, que reduciría la pobreza.

La economía nacional se sostiene en un buen porcentaje por las remesas. A lo anterior se agrega la corrupción e impunidad institucional (ANDA-ISSS). La vida cotidiana se ve afectada por la espiral de violencia, recrudecimiento de la represión, alza de la canasta básica, del transporte, gasolina. En esta dimensión surgen los llamados Nuevos Movimientos Sociales-NMS, constituidos por un conjunto de organizaciones populares de nuevo tipo en sus identidades, motivaciones y demandas variadas. Estas siguen siendo en torno al poder y hegemonía de la burguesía, el Estado y los intereses estadounidenses, es decir entre la contradicción de la acumulación de capital y el trabajo asalariado pero con nuevos planteamientos.


	18. Situación ecológica

**SITUACION ECOLOGICA DE LA SOCIEDAD**

El Modelo económico en desarrollo, también está deteriorando acelerada y crecientemente el medioambiente en toda su dimensión. Esto limitando la calidad de vida en la transición del "Nuevo El Salvador". La mínima conceptualización presentada pretende ser la base para entender la crisis social y ecológica la que se resiste a la Ley que intenta regular su deterioro. Para superar la problemática del nuevo mapa social salvadoreño la ONU excita al cumplimiento de los Objetivos del Desarrollo del Milenio y facilitar la transición hacia una verdadera democracia con Paz y Justicia Social.

1. Drama histórico de la ecología.

A la llegada de los conquistadores españoles a Centro América-El Salvador, "…el territorio estaba cubierto por bosques, con sus ríos, lagos y fuentes de agua superficial y subterránea de excelente calidad, abundante flora y fauna". Los españoles se apoderaron de grandes extensiones acaparando los mejores suelos sometidos en nombre de la Corona Real. Los extranjeros modificaron la forma de cultivar al introducir ganado para el arado y practicar el pastoreo, provocando que el pataleo compactara los suelos que empezaron a erosionarse. El suelo se tornó "frágil", por su creciente y lento deterioro debido al uso pastoril que requirió la incipiente ganadería. Para 1520, encontraron áreas densamente pobladas, principalmente Guatemala y El Salvador y parte de Honduras. Esclavizaron a la población sometiéndola a trabajos forzados como tala de bosques y pastoreo.

La población disminuyó por el maltrato. Es curioso y contradictorio que los aborígenes Mayas de la Península de Yucatán-México y que se desplazaron hacia Centroamérica, practicaban la tala de bosques, el sobre-explotación de tierras agrícolas además de la quema de la vegetación para ampliar sus tierras cultivables disminuyendo así su fertilidad incrementando su fragilidad. A la vez se agotaron los minerales y otros recursos naturales desequilibrando el medioambiente. En el transcurso del tiempo hasta el siglo XX la Naturaleza fue perdiendo irreversiblemente su riqueza ambiental en tierras cultivables, minerales, plantas medicinales, la rica fauna y otros recursos por causa de la sobre-explotación y crecientes asentamientos humanos. La riqueza del medio natural y la riqueza Cultural de las Comunidades locales indígenas fueron perdiendo el equilibrio ecológico ya por exterminio, esclavitud o explotación o por migración forzada al agotarse sus fuentes naturales de reserva para la sobrevivencia.

2. Conceptualización.

Desde mediados del siglo XX nuestro planeta se vio desde el espacio como una esfera pequeña y frágil dominada por un conjunto de nieves, océanos, espacios verdes y tierras (mas que) las obras y actividades humana, dice la Comisión Mundial sobre el Medio Ambiente y el Desarrollo, refiriéndose a la nueva realidad de los intercambios entre Naturaleza y Sociedad. Los avances que la Ciencia y la tecnología están logrando penetrar en los sistemas naturales para entenderlos mejor.

_2.1. Ecología._

Etimológicamente, "del griego Oikos: casa o lugar donde se vive; Logos: estudio, tratado. El término fue propuesto en 1869 por el biólogo alemán Ernesto H. Haeckel". Es la Ciencia que estudia la estructura, función, estabilidad, eficiencia, perturbación y productividad de los Sistemas habitados por Comunidades Biológicas, tanto naturales (bosques y lagos) como artificiales (áreas cultivadas y ciudades). Es decir, es la interacción entre componentes de los ecosistemas y los ecosistemas entre sí

_2.2. Ecosistema._

Tiene dos componentes: Uno Vivo, compuesto por comunidades de organismos que coexisten en un medioambiente común; otro No-Vivo, compuesto por suelos, rocas, clima que caracteriza el lugar donde se encuentra la comunidad y todo lo que rodea a un organismo, incluyendo los demás organismos. Completando las ideas, **el Ecosistema** es la interrelación de seres vivos-organismos con su ambiente exterior, su entorno o componentes del ambiente físico entre sí

_2.3. Economía Política._

Etimológicamente, "oikonomía: casa, hacienda; nomos: ley; politeia: organización social". Ciencia que trata del desarrollo de las relaciones sociales de producción. Estudia las leyes económicas que rigen la producción, distribución, cambio y consumo de bienes materiales en la sociedad humana, en los diversos estadios de su desarrollo

_2.4. Desarrollo Sostenible._

Relaciona los conceptos de Desarrollo, Naturaleza, Desarrollo y Economía. Apareció por primera vez en 1987, en la Estrategia para la Conservación del Mundo y se definió: Es un proceso de cambio por el que la explotación de los recursos, la dirección de las inversiones, la orientación de los progresos tecnológicos y la modificación de las instituciones concuerden con las necesidades tanto presentes como futuras. Implica que satisface las necesidades del presente sin comprometer la capacidad de las generaciones futuras para satisfacer las propias necesidades.

_2.5. Crecimiento Económico._

Se emplea para señalar el aumento progresivo y continuado del producto interno bruto en un periodo determinado y los cambios tecnológicos, económicos y demográficos que se derivan de él. Es una concepción unilateral del desarrollo, considera solo lo económico. En la relación contradictoria con el Desarrollo y la Naturaleza sus actividades productivas hacen presión sobre los recursos naturales y los recursos humanos.

¿Por qué el Ser Humano pasa hambre siendo parte del equilibrio natural? El mismo construye la respuesta: En 1985, 40 millones de personas murieron en el mundo por causas de desnutrición y hambre (la mitad fueron niños), no es por incapacidad de los suelos sino que la causa principal es el modo de producción y reproducción de los bienes naturales y la forma como los recursos naturales son utilizados y aprovechados para la satisfacción de las necesidades de los seres humanos. Por la manera y proporción en que son distribuidos los alimentos tanto entre naciones y entre clases sociales. Y agrega: por la forma irracional con que intereses del capitalismo explotan las relaciones naturales que desestabiliza y pone en peligro el equilibrio ecológico que afecta la producción de alimentos, bosques, ríos y la salud humana; Por las políticas de explotación de las Empresas Transnacionales que azotan al medioambiente, que sus industrias, orientadas al mercado mundial, son altamente contaminantes asegurando su rentabilidad económica. En la década 80 controlaban casi la mitad de la producción industrial mundial y la mitad del comercio exterior de países del Tercer Mundo que no llevan al desarrollo económico.

Donde operan no se ajustan a la legislación, en cuanto al pago de impuestos, precios y política laboral, obstaculizando los esfuerzos para que los países (como El Salvador) controlen sus propios recursos naturales. Una minoría utiliza y derrocha las relaciones naturales de la humanidad, contaminando y destruyéndola. La mayoría apenas tiene acceso a recursos escasos.

3. Características del medioambiente en El Salvador.

Nuestro territorio se caracteriza por una superficie de 21,041 Km2 (antes de la pérdida de Bolsones Fronterizos); una población estimada en más de 6, 415,000 habitantes. Su densidad es de 304,9 hab/km2.

_3.1. El Eco-Sistema Salvadoreño._

Su ecosistema de áreas naturales, es una cubierta vegetal formada por bosques de caducifolios en la costa y de bosques de coníferas en las montañas. Su clima es tropical a excepción de las montañas. En su ecología urbana destacan la del Área Metropolitana de San Salvador y las ciudades principales de Santa Ana y San Miguel.

En el análisis de la problemática ecológica se pueden identificar los ámbitos rurales y los urbanos; por ejemplo, la contaminación de ríos, lagos océanos y otros recursos naturales son analizados por geógrafos, hidrólogos, microbiólogos y otros profesionales. Lo mismo sucede cuando se analiza la ecología urbana en su medioambiente. Pero también es muy importante estudiar la ecología en las relaciones campo- ciudad, pues en ellas se producen una gama de fenómenos como la migración de personas, la producción agrícola cuyas mercancías llegan hasta las empresas comercializadoras y luego a la mesa de los consumidores.

_3.2. La Problemática Eco-Social._

Un estudio más preciso sobre la problemática Eco-Social salvadoreña fue desarrollado por CESTA-Amigos de la Tierra del cual extraemos sus principales planteamientos:

**El Modelo económico, político, financiero, jurídico y administrativo:** Es causa de fenómenos de la pobreza, violencia, contaminación y destrucción de bosques, que son sus efectos.

**Crisis Social:** Fomentada por la globalización de la economía y el "desarrollo" genera aumento de la pobreza, falta de vivienda digna, analfabetismo, insalubridad, enfermedades infecciosas y degenerativas, drogadicción, desnutrición, desintegración familiar, desempleo, prostitución e inequidad, siendo sus víctimas más vulnerables los niños y niñas, la mujer y ancianos-as.

**Crisis Ecológica:** Eliminación de la vegetación cuyos bosques están a punto de desaparecer alterando los ecosistemas terrestres y humedales por la urbanización, industria, agroindustria y turismo que no cuenta con un ordenamiento y planificación territorial.

Esto se incrementó después de los 12 años de guerra civil. Prácticas agrícolas inadecuadas que están acentuando gravemente la erosión y pérdida de la fertilidad natural de los suelos por el uso indiscriminado de agroquímicos. Disminución alarmante de aguas subterráneas y aguas superficiales, contaminadas por todo tipo de desechos domésticos, comerciales, industriales y hospitalarios.

El agua está creando conflictos entre los pobladores y las autoridades. Contradicción entre la escasez de agua y las frecuentes inundaciones que altera los ecosistemas y hábitat.

Promontorios de desechos sólidos, a cielo abierto en proximidades de comunidades rurales y urbanas; al quemarse provoca contaminación del aire. Destrucción de hábitats de especies animales y vegetales en proceso de extinción por la industria de la construcción o fenómenos como incendios que reduce la biodiversidad.

Deterioro ambiental por las fábricas, maquilas, ruido y otros factores. Escasa legislación ambiental y poca voluntad o capacidad para hacer valer las leyes. Calentamiento de la tierra por cambio de clima del planeta que pone en peligro la existencia de la humanidad.

Cultivos transgénicos que crea nuevas especies animales y vegetales mediante transferencias de genes provenientes de otras especies distintas, ejemplo transferir los genes de un pez a un tomate.

Las Nano-tecnologías, que es la manipulación de la materia a escala atómica para modificar cualquier tipo de materia a voluntad hasta poder crear hierro con nuevas propiedades o seres humanos con nuevas propiedades biológicas y psíquicas que no existen en el reino animal o vegetal. Esto modificará el comportamiento humano pues se está dando una convergencia tecnológica entre nanotecnologías, biotecnología, informática y neurociencias que llevará a manipular el cerebro.

_3.3. La Ley del Medio Ambiente._

La Constitución de la República es el marco para la Ley del Medio Ambiente cuyo contenido expresa: Artículo 1: proteger, conservar y recuperar el medioambiente, hacer un uso sostenible de sus recursos naturales; normar la gestión ambiental, pública y privada y asegurar la aplicación de Tratados o Convenios Internacionales como obligación del Estado, los Municipios y habitantes tendiente a lograr una mejor calidad de vida de las presentes y futuras generaciones.

Destaca que la Política Nacional del medioambiente(artículos 2 y 3)algunos de sus principios están relacionados a que: Todos los habitantes tienen derecho a un medioambiente sano y ecológicamente equilibrado, asegurar la armonía entre los seres humanos y la Naturaleza; que el desarrollo económico y social sea compatible y equilibrado con el medioambiente, eliminando patrones de producción y consumo no sostenible, prevaleciendo el principio de prevención y precaución…; y se orientará la educación ambiental para fomentar la cultura ambientalista a fin de concientizar a la población y por ello se declara de interés social su protección y mejoramiento.

_3.4-Los Objetivos del Desarrollo del Milenio-ODM y el Medioambiente._

Para finalizar, vale destacar que las Naciones Unidas ha divulgado los Objetivos del Desarrollo del Milenio (ODM) visionando con los Objetivos de: 1. Erradicar la pobreza extrema y el hambre 2. Lograr la enseñanza primaria universal 3. Promover la igualdad entre los géneros y la autonomía de la mujer 4. Reducir la mortalidad infantil 5. Mejorar la salud materna 6. Combatir el VIH-SIDA, el paludismo y otras enfermedades 7. Garantizar la sostenibilidad del medioambiente 8. Fomentar una Asociación Mundial para el Desarrollo.


End file.
